Unchained Maiden: Baroness of Doom
by xenofage
Summary: (AU Female Doomguy) Lost in her own madness fighting horde after horde, her path of destruction leads her to a new world with a different kind of demon she'd be gladly to kill. With the Wraiths of the Apocalypse now under the demons control, they set their eyes upon the final realm in their path of conquest... Remnant, home of the Heavenly Maidens.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

While Ill be keeping doom guy as a girl, I don't mind changing it if you guys don't like it as itll be a quick fix. Ill also be keeping his description mixed as in every one who doesn't know who the doom slayer will assume that she is a guy because to be honest if you're wearing armor as bulky as doom guys then it is natural to assume shes a guy until some sort of great reveal.

I had this concept of the wraiths being some sort of beings that were like polar opposites to each other with wraiths being the 4 horsemen of the apocalypse while the maidens where holy beings of light to make it seem as though remnant was a sort of paradise while Argent D' Nur was realm of purgatory and there's hell.

Either I hope you enjoy

* * *

 **Fall of Argent D' Nur – (Eons Ago)**

 _Come wretched one…QUICKLY! … for there is no time… we've been given away…WRETCHED FOOL!_

Amidst the screams and cries of the people who fought against the great evil they've fighting across the ages and those unlucky to stand in its path of destruction. The great Night Sentinels were falling more and more quickly to the minions of hell almost powerless as their hold on the power of the wraiths grew ever more so weak as one by one, they fell to the tides of hell. Their bodies violently desecrated as their power twisted and inhumane gave path to enhancing the demons making them ever more so violent as they ripped through the squadrons of Night Sentinels leaving nothing but torn limbs and rivers of bloods as they made way to the last remaining wraiths.

 _Wretched one … blessed by the Seraphim … we the sisters grant you … our strengths … like all others before you … but you won't be like them ... for you will be worse... we give you their souls … our power … and our_ _ **ETERNAL RAGE …**_ _seek out my sisters … for they wont stop here…_

Standing before the last remaining wraith overlooking the carnage that unfolded below the platform they were standing. Stood a young girl bathed in her own blood. Right arm shredded by claw marks. A slash running across the chest and blood dripping from her head.

… _**You will walk eternally through the shadow realm … standing against evil where all others falter… May your thirst for retribution never quench … may the blood on your sword never dry … and may we never need you … again! …**_ _Wretched one ... this shall be … your initiation … Hâlettan Rîdere D' Morð!_

The ground around them started to shake, stopping all others around them as the wraiths in their last final moments led out a huge piercing screech. Everyone around demon or not stopped the fight as the noise rang in their ears leaving them utmost paralyzed in their positions. Time seemed to stop all around Argent D' Nur. Suddenly out from the wraiths surged a powerful streak of crimson red energy, pooling unto the broken floors around them. And as with a mind of its own crawled their way to the young girl in a vine like form leaving a path of thunderous red light in its wake. As it made their way to the young girl it attached itself to the young girl and forced itself into every corner of her body. And as such the final breath of the **Elemental Wraiths of the Apocalypse** was taken.

But not before a black beast roared from nearby and ran behind the young soul and with its big robust hands gripped unto the young girl's neck gripping it hard, shattering her neck into pieces and with its powerful arms winded his arm back and with a powerful roar threw young soul through the wall opposite direction of the wraith and finally corrupting its soul to their influence. The fighting soon continued unknown to them about the much powerful evil that will soon arise…

 **Hell (Centuries Ago)**

 **RIP … AND TEAR**

 _…_ In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood. Burned by the embers of Armageddon, his soul blistered by the fires of Hell and tainted beyond ascension, he chose the path of perpetual torment. In his ravenous hatred he found no peace; and with boiling blood he scoured the Umbral Plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who had wronged him. He wore the crown of the Night Sentinels, and those that tasted the bile of his sword named him... the Doom Slayer...

 **RIP AND TEAR**

… Tempered by the fires of Hell, his iron will remained steadfast through the passage that preys upon the weak. For he alone was the Hell Walker, the Unchained Predator, who sought retribution in all quarters, dark and light, fire and ice, in the beginning and the end, and he hunted the slaves of Doom with barbarous cruelty; for he passed through the divide as none but demon had before...

 **GUTS … YOU'RE HUGE, MUST HAVE HUGE GUTS...**

 **UAC (Present)**

"I am not the villain in this story. I do what I have to do because I have no choice!" expressed Dr. Hayden as clutched the crucible in his robotic hands.

 _ **REROUTING TETHER COORDINATES … COMPLETE**_

"I cannot kill you…but I won't have you standing in our way … until we see each other again"

As the doctor started to walk away the Slayer quickly reached into his belt and pulled out a siphon grenade. Knowing that the grenade attracts argent energy to itself she hoped that its effects would also affect argent imbued objects. With the grenade in her hand the Slayer activated it upon herself and just as she hoped the crucible started to tug on Hayden's arms forcing him to stop. The siphon grenade pulled on with more forced as the crucible moved ever so slightly in the direction of the Slayer pulling Hayden with it.

"NOOOOO" shouted Hayden as the crucible became within arms reach of the Slayer. The Slayer with the of her strength used her thrusters to boost herself closing the gap between her and Hayden grabbing unto his robotic arm, crunching it as the tether device magnetized her back into the chamber from which she sat upon effectively ripping of Samuel Hayden's robotic arm off and taking the crucible back with her.

 _ **TETHER ACTIVE**_

The Slayer was quickly surrounded by electricity and bright light enveloped the room.

The bright light died down quickly as the praetor suits helmet quickly adjusted the visor to tone down the light exposure revealing a moon. Shattered by the sides. The Slayer found herself extremely fatigued as she was lying down. Slowly moving managing to move her head to side she realized she was surrounded by a white padding, snow. With no energy left to move the Slayer allowed herself to feel weightless as her eyes slowly closed, shutting out the shattered moon and rest for the first time since a time she could no longer remember.

However unknown to the Slayer were the piercing red eyes that were cautiously stalking her from the shadows of the forest growling in the silence of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

beingAfter previewing the previous chapter I realized it was kinda short so hopefully this one is a lot longer and more content fulfilling.

So far I believe that combat needs an improvement.

Well either way here is chapter 2

* * *

The sounds of thrashing, growling and gagging were heard during the night. The Slayer, slowing opening her eyes to quickly scout the area only to realize the noises weren't nearby but instead right next to her. Surrounding her body were four black beasts, white spikes coming out every corner of their body, its head almost as white as snow eerily looking like a skull. Eyes glowing a piercing red only seen in the blood of demons. Each of them taking a hold on one of the Slayers limbs, thrashing, pulling and biting harder than the last. A shot of argent energy cursed through her body in an instant, causing her to take a hold on herself, now completely enraged.

 _I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING CHEW TOY!_ she growled to herself. With her arms currently inside the beast's mouth being chewed upon from behind, the Slayer used her hands to grab hold unto the roof of the beast's mouth digging deeper into the insides of its skull and pulled them both forward while at the same using the thrusters on her foot to take the other two beats chewing on her leg inward bashing the four heads together mashing them into one another. What was once four beasts was now four bodies with a connected center of mangled pieces of white shards and black skin.

The Slayer got up and looked around her surroundings. Deep into the forest in front of her more glowing red eyes seem to keep popping up by the second.

 _A long night it'll be_ she thought.

The Slayer clenched her fists as she prepared rip and tear into her enemy.

 _ **Land of Darkness (Salem's Stronghold)**_

" _Cinder, I expect your mission to have been completed without fault has it?"_ Salem. A tall, pale white woman adorn in a black dress, eyes sharing the same color as the black beasts, Grimm. Expressed with smug-like attitude.

Sitting upon her throne at the end of a large hall she looked toward the woman standing beside a long obsidian table that stood a few feet away. Clad in a dark-red oriental dress. Long black hair that covers up her left eye and amber eyes. Cinder.

"Truth be told I've never felt this way before, it's almost addicting. However, there were a few … complications and loose ends that you must forgive me for." said Cinder lightly tilting her head towards the ground.

Salem narrowed her eyes as she looked at her, almost piercing her soul. She lifted her hand in a snapping position.

" _It seems a countdown has started. Choose your next worlds wisely_ ".

As composed as Cinder tried to make herself, she could but shake a little as Salem had potential to wipe out her existence should she feel "merciful".

"Some of the maiden's … 'agents' stepped in and had ruined my plans ... but rest assured I've managed to claim half of the Fall Maidens abilities and rendered her 'immobile'. She won't be moving anywhere for the time being and it'll be just a matter of time before her location is discovered and we get to come in for an easy kill." expressed Cinder as she lifted her head to look at Salem with a grin upon her face.

As Salem began to rise from her obsidian throne a sharp pinch took a hold of heart. She fell unto her knees and shook terribly almost writhing in pain. It felt as though a shard of glass had pierced her heart from multiple angles.

"MASTER!" shouted Cinder as she began to run to her aid.

" _DON'T TOUCH ME!_ " exclaimed Salem still on her knees clasping tightly where her heart should be.

As Cinder stopped her movements she noticed on Salem's pale face, a smile, almost psychotic. A smile wide enough it went from one cheek to the other.

" _Such FEROCITY … such PAIN, such MALICE AND NEGATIVITY! UH such EUPHORIA! It's … it's OVERWHELMING!"_ exclaimed Salem under her breath breathing heavily. She was shaking tremendously as whatever took a hold of her was both making feel extremely excited and overwhelming _**FEAR.**_

" _Dear … Cinder … I'll forgive your partial failure for now. It seems … something else has entered the game…_ "

 **Atlas Academy (General Ironwood's office)**

"Sir… SIR! There's… we've discovered a threat that should be considered immediately" said a man dressed in a white military uniform with a white beret on his head.

"There's been a tremendous spike in grimm activity just beyond Mountain Glenn in Vale sir. Bigger than we've seen in previously recorded in history."

"Is that so? Hand me that over". The soldier handed over a flat transparent screen to the man in dressed in military formal uniform with slick black hair and a squared-out complexion. General Ironwood written on his tag placed on the left side of his chest.

His eyed widened almost immediately as the data pad he was holding showed nothing but a large gathering of red dots seemingly taking half of the screen. General Ironwood opened his mouth but seem to have lost the ability to speak. Grimm of this size can surely take over a city, something General Ironwood was hellbent on preventing.

"TAKE SPECIALIST SHNEE AND A RECON TEAM STAT. I WANT THIS THREAT IMMEDIATELY TAKEN CARE OF AND INVESTIGATED!" shouted General Ironwood as the soldier quickly ran out of his office making all the necessary calls.

"How is this possible?!" he thought to himself breathing heavily as the sight of the screen frightened him. General Ironwood quickly took out a scroll, a device of similar make but smaller.

It rang for a moment before making a slight ding.

"Old friend… "

 **Forrest**

The Slayer looked at the carnage that surrounded her, piles of black carcasses now covered most of the snowy floor in the clearing she made by throwing the beasts through the trees hoping to hit a few more of the black beasts hiding in wait. These beasts weren't that different from the demons she's been fighting for the past unknown amount of time. Demons tend to throw themselves at her in desperate attempts inflict any injury no matter how small or insignificant or flea the moment they laid their eyes on her. These beasts were cleverly more stubborn. While they were certainly adaptable just like demons they still seem to use only one version of offense and that is to charge. The only difference between them is that these beasts seem to keep holding their ground, trying to surround the Slayer at any moment. A few of them figured out how fearsome the Slayer was as they hesitated to do anything. All bark but no bite.

The last group of beasts came out of hiding and surrounded the Slayer, walking around her cautiously, studying her carefully. Five more to go. One of the beast lunged toward her from the side and another charged in the front. The Slayer grabbed the beasts that lunged toward her by its jaws pushing in opposite directions dislocating them and quickly grabbed a grenade from her belt and shoved it right into it's throat. The Slayer proceeded to grab it's head and with almost no effort swung the beast to the one charging at him letting go as they both flew a few feet back. The resulting explosion left nothing but the lower half and scattered limbs of the beasts. Another beast charged and readied it's claws to swing down. As it did the Slayer got hold of its arm with her left hand and her right hand delivered a devastating uppercut shattering the beasts jaws and its teeth. The Slayer started tp turned the beasts arm breaking it and pulled outward as black fleshed began to extended beyond its proportions and quickly revealed its fleshy red insides effectively ripping its arm off and throwing it at a beast behind him knocking it back a few feet.

The beast began to roar and writhe in pain as the Slayer walked up to it and pulled out one of the spikes protruding from its shoulder leaving a gaping red hole and slit its throat. The other beast got back on its feet and began to charge. The Slayer threw the spike in her hand. The spike shattered as it made contact with the beasts skull-like head still charging at her. As the beast got close the Slayer jumped above it and used her thrusters to add an extra boost of air and fell unto the beasts skull-like head crushing it inward with her boots. The sound of bone cracking and shattering as it turned into dust under her weight.

The Slayer had a hard time removing her boots from the beasts bashed in skull as it was well inside of it.

She looked around at her surrounding to realize the pairs of glowing red eyes were no longer present. She now stood alone in the clearing of broken trees and black carcasses. Something seemed to bother her. She looked at the piles of carcasses, not a single drop of blood. She looked downward and extended her arms looking at her arms and armor. Clean. Other than few easily repairable dents and rough looking areas on her armor, there was no blood splatter to be found on herself. The snowy area that she now found herself in was almost perfectly clean. As she looked toward the bodies of the beasts and ash like particles started to emanate from their bodies. With the hundreds of beasts carcasses that were scattered around the clearing all made it look like she standing in a giant cloud of ash. Before she knew it the beasts were gone. Almost evaporated into thin air. All that remained were the shallow pits of where their bodies once stood.

The Slayer tried to pull up her AutoMap however, in her hud it only showed a small circle with a yellow arrow in the middle.

 **"Just like in the UAC, it won't be able to visualize your surrounding area without proper documentation of our surroundings. So far it's only capable to show the path you've been walking and locations you've previously visited."** said VEGA. An A.I rescued from its own destruction back in the UAC.

 **"However, analyzing your feed there is a 92% chance that based on your surroundings there should a small mountain high enough to allow us to get a much clearer view of where we are located. Head south of your current location."** stated VEGA in its most human-like voice.

The Slayer looked back and started walking. Equipping her super shotgun in the event she has kill more of those bloodless beasts. After a much while of walking she came upon a small snow covered hill. Standing at the top the Slayer saw a mountainous region with a small climbable mountain with a nice view a few miles away. Snow turned to rock and gravel as she trekked through the mountainous region finally reaching the base of the mountain. Looking at her surroundings she noticed a few more beasts in the distance, cautiously looking at her, almost keeping their distance.

 _So they finally learned_ she thought smiling under her helmet.

As she made her way to the top of the mountain she noticed what seemed to a small city in the distance, blending in with the darkness of the night sky.

 **"It appears they could have turned off their lights to avoid dealing with these creatures"** VEGA predicted.

Deciding to take to the short route towards the city, the Slayer took off and slid down the mountains face.

As the Slayer got closer to the city she noticed that the city didn't have its light off but instead as she got closer she noticed the city was broken down. Partially destroyed buildings, rubble on every corner, large cracks on every face of the buildings and lots of buildings that seemed to have well understruction. Dust seemed to pile up around the city almost giving it the illusion of being surrounded by fog. As the Slayer reached the cities border she finally learned what happened to the city. On the streets, and perched up in the buildings were more of those black beasts. In fact it seemed the beasts have infested the city. There more different kind of beasts now. Some of them looked like birds, others looked like much bigger versions of the ones he fought in the forest.

They all seemed to stop what they were doing as all of them turned to look at Slayer. The Slayer looked down towards one of the cities broken down streets riddle with potholes and noticed a sign hanging from a broken arch.

"Welcome to Mountain Glenn"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late delay there was Christmas and new years and all of that all sorts of stuff in between.

So many things happened I wasn't get a good focus while writing this chapter so if something feels weird, sorry.

Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter and the ensuing carnage that will carry on to the next.

* * *

 **Atlas Academy (General Ironwoods Office)**

General Ironwood sat in his black chair staring closely at a black screen sitting upon his desk. It's been two hours and there's been no response. It was odd. The bullhead that he sent the crew on was ordered to travel as fast as possible.

 _Either the army of grimm got to the them or whatever that was causing this frenzy got the best of them_ he thought rapidly tapping his feet upon the ground.

The screen flashed up as the face of a woman with white hair and blue eyes popped unto the screen.

"Ms. Schnee, I hope for some **very** good news" said Ironwood tensing his shoulders.

"General, I believe… it is best that you take a look for yourself" said Schnee. Her voice had a hint of panic to it which made Ironwood tense up a little harder.

As the screen moved from her pale face. The next footage almost seemed to put the general in a state of disbelief. In the middle of the dense forest was an unnaturally big clearing. What little remained was nothing but broken trees. Trees that were broken in half, others that seem to have been blown up or ripped apart leaving large stumps. Whatever tree remained intact were left with nothing but huge dents in some areas. As screen kept panning around the area the general noticed the infinite amount pits that laid on the snowy floor. Way too much to just be a hand full of grimm.

"Sir, we believe we found what caused the spike in grimm activity." stated Schnee.

Schnee walked toward a group of five people who seem to be keep eying mindlessly at something in the floor. As Schnee got close to the group she noticed that they were still paying close attention to the floor. She gave a slight cough but as soon as she did the group of five suddenly got a hold of themselves as if snapped back to reality and rapidly took a few steps back and looked away as if they were scared to look at whatever was in the floor.

"Sir, take a look…"

Schnee seemingly pointed the camera to the floor while looking away herself trying to keep a steady hand. The general through the other side of his felt cold in his room, he began to sweat as he tried to adjust his collar to get fresh air, chills running down his spine. Every possible red flag was going off. He could sense something was terribly wrong but at the same time he felt a little attraction toward it. Etched upon the snow was a glowing red mark. It was slash straight down, a horizontal slash near the top, a diagonal slash by the bottom and a small slash right beside it. It was surround by four red dots. Before anything could happen the red mark slowly faded away leaving no traces of its existence. The room went back to normal as nothing ever happened. Iron wood was still staring at the spot where the mark had been. Everyone else seems have noticed that it was gone as everyone slowly came to their senses.

"Did you get that sir?" asked Schnee

"…"

"And the grimm?" asked General Ironwood completely ignoring the question.

"We encountered a few as we landed but … not the size that was being detected. We double checked and the sensors no longer detected a surge in grimm activity."

"Possibility of a false alarm?"

"Not possible, our sensors gives out a second by second update and maintained regularly its near impossible for a false alarm of this scale! Sir, this is definitely the sight of a battlefield and whatever it was clearly had a hand with those grimm and possibly whatever that mark is" asserted Schnee.

"IMPOSSIBLE! No matter of being is capable of just wiping that many grimm. Quantity alone already puts the numbers to the top hunters in our history." exclaimed Ironwood.

"Just a theory" calmly stated Schnee. She chuckled at the thought of someone taking down numerous grimm in such a short amount of time.

"Ms. Schnee! Another spike in grimm has been detected!" shouted one of the soldiers.

Large caws were heard overhead. Schnee looked up to see a flock of Nevermore flying south.

"They are headed toward Mountain … Glenn" said the soldier gulping down his statement.

"EVERYONE TO THE BULLHEADS WE'RE HEADING TOWARDS MOUNTAIN GLENN! General I'll contact you back later" exclaimed Schnee.

General Ironwood went back to staring tensely at a black screen. It was bad enough that they had to travel to Mountain Glenn but the fact that there was enough to trigger a spike in grimm activity was not settling well with him. They will be needing reinforcements and with the information they had it was imperative to give them all the help they get. Whatever is causing this is a threat on its own.

 **Mountain Glenn**

" **I've detected multiple hostiles in the area** " stated VEGA.

The Slayer stood firmly before the ever-increasing amount of multiple different beasts that gathered before her. She thought of switching to the BFG and end this quickly but what would the fun of doing that be. The Slayer pulled out her trusty combat shotgun from her argent "pack". A little trick she discovered by using her now seemingly infinite surplus of argent energy. It allowed her to use a portion of argent energy to create a small portal to an unknown place, but it allowed her to safely store weapons and other such tools for her disposal. She set the explosive mod on her shotgun and took a step forward. The smaller beasts that mauling on her a while back took a few steps back. The other much bigger beasts and the bird like ones stood their ground. The Slayer chuckled.

From the corner of her eyes she noticed a tumbleweed gleefully making its way across the street. Between her and the beasts.

The bird-like beast perched up in a building diagonally from her launched itself towards the Slayer. Taking advantage of its height to glide as fast as possible toward its enemy. The Slayer put back its shotgun and prepared her arms. As the giant bird beast got close the Slayer turned her body to right narrowly avoiding a collision with its beak. Quickly the Slayer got a hold of its head and jumped on the birds back and twisted its head backwards snapping its neck in two. As the bird skidded to a halt the other beasts let a huge roar and charged.

The Slayer got out her combat shotgun once and aimed an explosive shot to the incoming horde of beasts and bird beasts alike. The explosive round got a direct hit upon the incoming horde letting out a few scorched limbs killing a few of the smaller beasts directly while the blast gravely injured the others who were around. The much bigger beasts however seemed to get out with a few scorch marks. More of the bird beasts flew toward the Slayer. One of them flew from behind and opened its claws hoping to grab him. The Slayer turned around and quickly moved away and shot a nice buck at one of its claws eviscerating it from existence. The bird beast landed shortly behind the still growing horde limping as it tried to balance itself with its wings and remaining leg.

The Slayer look toward a construction site to his left and ran toward it as the horde started to reach him. Construction site was in the middle of constructing a building. Hoping to use the metal pillars to maneuver around the beasts. However, the much larger beasts charged to the front of the horde, breaking through the metal pillars. This caught the Slayer by surprised as large beast, with two large tusks and massive white spikes protruding from the back came towards the Slayer from the side and bludgeoned him with its tusks.

The force was hard enough that one of beast's tusk broke off as the Slayer was launched upward from the construction. She managed to get a good view of the building start to collapse upon itself due to the beasts charging through it. She tried to prepare another explosive shot before a bird beast came and grabbed her with its claws. The Slayer fumbled around a little before breaking an arm free through its claws and punched into its body causing the bird beast to fall with him into the side of a building.

Breaking free from its claws more "regular" beasts as she would start to refer to them ran out from the buildings and surrounded her. She was a few streets from the horde as she noticed them pouring from the dust cloud that formed when the building collapsed.

A dark familiar started to get a hold of her and she welcomed it dearly as rage took over and a smile ran across her face. The regular beasts started to back away as the Slayer returned her shotgun and pulled out her chain gun mowed down the surrounding beasts as they tried to run away. Leaving a pile carcass that looked like cheese.

 _WHY ARE YOU RUNNING? YOUR PREY IS HERE_ she growled to herself _._

She noticed the horde getting closer with more bird beasts flying above. She switched to her rocket launcher and attached the lock-on mod. Running towards the horde she locked on to 3 of the bird beasts and watched as the rocket flew towards them. One of the rockets hit one of the bird beasts in the head exploding its head into 3 parts leaving a burning carcass falling into the ground. The other hit a bird into the side leaving a gaping hole as it fell towards the horde getting trampled and mangled along the way. The other hit a bird beast who was dumb enough to leave its mouth open as the rocket into its body exploding inside as its guts and limbs started to rain above the horde.

The Slayer ran quickly toward the horde closing the gap between them. She switched to her trusty super shotgun. A regular beast struck down one its claws, but the Slayer quickly dodged to the left, grabbing its arm and blowing it off with the blast of the shotgun. She quickly jumped onto the beast before it could react and using her thrusters jumped into the center of the horde burning off the beast's face as it slumped to the ground. Surrounding the Slayer were a group of the regular beasts, two the of large ones with tusks one of which had one missing and a few others she didn't recognize but she didn't care as once she was done, they would be only be dead meat. A beast came rushing at her. It was smaller than the "regular" beasts, but it also resembled the one with tusks, roughly about half her size. It rushed at her before turning into a ball and with great speed tried to tackle her. However, the Slayers reflexes were faster than that and grabbed the beasts by the tusk, spinning around and chucked it at the large "tusk beast" breaking off the tusk the Slayer was holding. Hearing all its bones crack when it contacted its head. The beast bounced of its head and the large "tusk beast" rearing backwards in pain. The Slayer quickly ran toward it and jumped to the beast's head stabbing the tusk in its head and sliding downward slicing open the tusk beast in two revealing the red muscles and skull of the beast.

As the Slayer did this the horde ganged up on her all throwing themselves at her to stop her movement. The Slayer chuckled at this attempt as she used the second shotgun blast to leave a spacing large enough for her to switch out her shotgun and changed to a red mechanical box with a long metal rod with spikes surrounding it. Her chainsaw.

As the beasts all threw themselves at her, she quickly spun around holding the chainsaw at the end and slicing through every beast tearing them apart. Her surrounding quickly became a bath of crudely torn bodies of multiple beasts as she stood still with the chainsaw in her hand. A few beasts managed to get out in time or were smart enough to not hop in.

The large tusk beast with one remaining tusk and a much shorter trunk, a few of those smaller tusk beasts and regulars were all that remained except for the bird beasts that continued to circle above her.

Around the Slayer the ground started to tremble a little. She looked at the beasts and then her surroundings from the distance she could see even more beasts pouring in from the broken-down buildings and the streets all rushing toward her. She switched to her super shotgun and reloaded. Preparing herself for a fun night.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the long wait, lots things got in the way

Hopefully this longer chapter will make up for it. Also because I dont feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be yet

Enjoy

* * *

 **Bullhead (Winter Schnee POV)**

"Listen up everyone we are to quickly dispatch the Nevermore and prevent them to join the cluster at Mountain Glenn" said Schnee as they slowly got closer to the flock of Nevermores.

As they continued to fly in closer she got a good look to see her small group of soldiers prepare there weapons and the small handful of Atlas robots who were ready on standby. The gates of the bullhead started to open slowly allowing much of the chilly wind into the cabin. Winter Schnee taking out her sword to prepare for the upcoming battle.

"On my mark, we all open fire." She said preparing a few glyphs to unleash upon the Nevermores.

"Hold Steady…. Aim …. Open Fire!"

The small recon team opened fire to the unsuspecting flock of Nevermores tearing through their body and wings. Two of them quickly went down before the flock immediately split up into two groups to evade fire. As the groups continued to fire at the flock on both sides they failed to notice the one who flew below the aircraft and barged into the bottom of the cabin throwing everyone off balance. These few seconds allowed the Nevermores to come in quickly from the sides to tackle the bullhead to the ground. The constant tackling made ship rock back and forth destabilizing the bullhead not allowing a single moment to allow the soldiers inside to make a counter attack. A Nevermore quickly got in close and dug its claws into the side of the bullhead and with its large beak started to peck at the robots trying to stabilize themselves to shoot. The Nevermore ripped through a robot with ease while trapping another in its beak and chucked it outside into the dawning sky. Schnee managed to pull herself together and used a glyph to maintain her balance in the bullhead. A light blue circle with detailed markings spread onto the floor below her and pointing her sword at the Nevermore a few more of them appeared behind her creating a wall of highly intricate markings that seemingly floated in the air. The Nevermore shriek into the aircraft before miniature ice white versions of itself flew in a constant stream towards the big black bird that irritated them.

The miniature ice Nevermores tackling into its body at an accelerated rate gave way into its flesh before the ice Nevermores start to pierce into its body to which the Nevermore shrieked in pain as it let its claws off the bullhead and fell from the sky into the rocky lands below. With this Nevermore gone the soldiers and robots regained their footing began a counter attack. Another Nevermore attempted to do the same before Schnee dashed to the other side of the bullhead and as the Nevermore landed Schnee unleashed a barrage of slashes onto the bird. Each strike carrying the strength of her family and the grace of her will. The Nevermore unable to react to her graceful movements before feeling its head slowly becoming heavier as it slided off of its body.

The recon team started to turn the tide around shooting at the flock that slowly started to lose its numbers before feeling another hit from below their feet losing their balance once more.

"If we keep getting hit like this, I don't think we will be able to hold on to this thing any longer!" shouted the pilot as he tried to move the bullhead into multiple directions to avoid another collision with a Nevermore.

Winter Schnee bit her lip before moving closer to the edge and popping out her sword to slice a Nevermore through its body as it quickly came from the side trying to make a good snack out of her. Glyphs formed under feet as she slowly made her way to walk to the bottom of the bullhead from the outside. Each step taken with extreme concentration, so she wouldn't fall to her doom. Once at the bottom of the bullhead she found her self face to face with a Nevermore that clawed a foothold into the aircraft. Her world now inverted was almost disorienting, but she wouldn't allow that to mess with her mission. She took up her usual combat stance, feet linearly aligned, arms placed in a 45-degree angle and her sword positioned in between her chest to protect both her torso and her head.

The Nevermore quickly took the first move tried to peck at the woman standing in front of it. Winter gracefully dodged to the sides almost as though she was in a dance before counter attacking with a slash to its skull-like head pushing the Nevermore back leaving a nice crack across the center of its head. The Nevermore spread out its wing almost mockingly showing its superiority. But Winter knew better as she took a few steps back as multiple sharp feathers shot out of its wings leaving her in the defensive. Winter frantically waving her sword around trying to dodge and block the rain of knives that flew to her. A few feather grazed her sides and legs but she felt almost nothing as her aura took most of the damage. The rain of feathers stopped and before Schnee to attack again, the Nevermore quickly made its way to her and delivered a sweeping attack its wing swiping her off her feet.

Schnee almost panicked she felt herself fall off the underside of the bullhead before quickly shoving her sword into the aircraft dangling defenseless against the Nevermore as it continued to walk over to her opening its beak to nab at her. Schnee quickly formed another glyph at the bottom of the Nevermores head and unleashed a few more miniature Nevermores. The Nevermore quickly tried to shield its self with its wings as Schnee swung upwards and placed to her feet back to the underside of the bullhead reinforcing her legs with her glyphs. Still shielding itself from Schnee's barrage of mini Nevermores, Schnee shot towards to the nevermore using another of the glyphs to greatly increase her speed and slashing through the Nevermore's wings. The Nevermore shrieked in pain and went to hit her again with its wings. Winter allowed herself to be dropped for a moment as its wings went right below her legs before she stabbed her sword through it. She quickly stuck her feet onto the Nevermore's wings and ran across them slicing across its wings till she reached the Nevermores body. The Nevermore screamed as it desperately tried to shake her off but to no avail as her glyphs pinned her down its her body. She made her way to the Nevermores head and struck down her sword. The blade striking through its head and out the other side. The Nevermore went silent and Schnee quickly made her back to underside of the bullhead as she walked back into the cabin as the Nevermore slowly went limp and dangled from the bottom of the bullhead before its claws gave out and fell. As Schnee got back into the cabin and surveyed her surroundings to realize that more Nevemores have appeared.

"How long till we get to Mountain Glenn!?" shouted Schnee still looking at the new army of Nevermores that surrounded them.

"We will get there in a few minutes!" exclaimed the pilot as he tried to his best to maneuver the bullhead around the Nevermores.

"We aren't equipped to handle this many! We are going to need reinforcements!" exclaimed Schnee as tried going through all the strategies possible to help her team get to Mountian Glenn with the least casualties possible.

And almost as she said that she heard explosions coming from behind them. She quickly looked out to see four more ships of Atlas robots equipped with a mixture of explosive weapons and heavy machine guns firing at the flock of Nevermores.

 _Thank you General_ she thought.

"Ok, everyone reinforcements have arrived which means we are to go all out on these beasts!" She exclaimed to her fellow soldiers as they reloaded their weapons. Their faces quickly lit up with glee and proceeded to continue the fight.

Before long the flock of Nevermores became noting but a handful of creatures and scattered. What had remained were four dented and partially damaged aircrafts as they came into view of Mountain Glenn.

"Mountain Glenn up ahead" said the pilot almost happy to see something other than Nevermores.

Winter Schnee was exhausted and she could feel her aura getting depleted. The bullheads started to descend and as they did Schnee started to hear a different kind of noise. Faint pops could be heard as well as the sounds of what could have been falling marbles. As they got closer and closer to Mountain Glenn the sounds become much more clearer as Winter's eyes widened to hear the sounds of explosions, gunshots and broken concrete.

She walked towards to the cockpit and looked out the front window to see Mountain Glenn illuminating in multiple colored lights and piles of dust rising from between the buildings that seemingly disappeared one by one.

 **Mountain Glenn**

The bullheads landed to the closest possible safe zone and Schnee and the rest of her team including her reinforcements quickly made their way to the streets of Mountain Glenn where the noise of battle grew louder. They came across the main street before seeing a Goliath in the distance charge through a building leaving a large gap in the center. Winter Schnee wasn't sure but she could swear that there was a silhouette of someone being slammed through the building by the Goliath. Shortly after she saw the same Goliath almost being thrown into the building behind it leaving a dust cloud behind it accompanied by flashes of blue light in the distance.

That's when it hit her. She quickly looked around her surroundings, her jaw dropping at what she saw. Its almost baffling to that didn't see it until now. All around her team lied streets filled with the carcasses of Grimm, all sorts of Grimm. She looked toward the street where she came from and saw piles of Grimm carcasses that seemed to be in uncountable quantities. Something wasn't right and whatever it may be she hoped that the Goliath was just having a tantrum.

"Check the Grimm spike status, Michael." She said.

Michael, one of the soldiers accompanying Schnee took out his data pad.

"Ms. Schnee … the spike is gone… only a handful remain"

Schnee gulped down her saliva.

"Everyone maintain defensive position" she "calmly" said to her team.

She couldn't be calm in this situation. If her suspicions were right than she clearly saw a Goliath being thrown across the street. A few more gun shots were heard and a explosion that seemed to come from the street ahead of them.

"EVERYONE COVER YOURSELVES" Schnee shouted as a tall building in street ahead started to collapse on itself. A large dust cloud came bursting from the collapsed building blinding them for a moment while at the same time multiple cries of Grimm were heard and silenced.

Schnee coughed and tried to clear her eyes of dust when she saw a large silhouette coming from the dust cloud.

"EVERYONE TAKE AIM!" she exclaimed to her team.

The silhouette got closer and closer getting more define by the second. Schnee pointed her sword forward and as she did her hand started to shake. Chills went down her spine. She looked at her team for a moment and could see that she wasn't the only one. Cold filled the air and their breathing grew heavy as sweat appeared on their foreheads. The cloud of dust started to settle and revealed a tall bulky person clad in dented heavy green armor. Behind him stood nothing but rubble and open flames. Two red dots emanated from his helmet, with such intensity it was unsettling.

Winter Schnee couldn't tell anything about this person. She wanted to tell her team to open fire but she couldn't. She was frozen. Words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

The armored person continued to walk as though his foot steps had purpose. In his hands was an old shotgun to which was quickly changed to a chainsaw. He turned it on. The noise of it was loud and it was screeching as if it was hungry. A few feet from him a Nevermore that was barely alive, limping. Without effort the armored person dug it deep into the Nevermore and continued to move forward casually slicing it open allowing everyone to hear its final screams of agony.

Winter Schnee and her team stood dumbfounded when he slowly reached for the head of beowolf and effortlessly ripped it off. Its flesh easily getting stretched apart. Everyone still kept their weapons trained on him, but it was futile. They knew fear but this…this was not fear… it's something much worse.

The armored person winded his arms back for a while, head still in hand. The person threw it. Winter saw how the head flew over them, unknown to them the Nevermore that was swooping in for a sneak attack. The beewolf's head collided with the Nevermores head with such intensity it came crashing down a few feet in front of them. Unconscious. The person went up to it. Placed his foot on its head and almost as though he was stepping on an egg the Nevermores head cracked open and his foot went in emanating a few cracking sounds. The red dots on the persons helmet soon dissipated leaving nothing but a dark visor.

 **Slayers POV**

It felt as though it was ages since the Slayer last used berserk and with the amount of the black beasts, she was fighting made it worth the while. It was like an addicting drug, it caused her a huge feeling of relief having ripped through these black beasts or demons alike. While finding the red sphere is rare, its only found in Hell or in places where they have an immense influence. However, she was able to create a fake version of it by overloading the argent energy through certain areas of her body. But it came with consequence of extreme fatigue and exhaustion which the Slayer learned to ignore. The Slayer looked ahead of her to see a group of what seemed to a sort of military personnel.

" **6 signatures detected** " said VEGA

The Slayer examined the small army that assembled before him and noticed how similar the armor and clothing on people standing was akin to that of the UAC however more monochromatic. Her eyes focusing on the small handful of people standing at the front clearly showing superiority. Specifically, the one holding a very thin sword. The Slayer noticed her shaking hand and her heavy breaths as she looked at Slayer in a defensive stance. The Slayer glanced over and began walking closer to them and noticed the woman at the front taking a small step back. The Slayer grinned and walked through them brushing her shoulder against the woman who appeared to be paralyzed at her presence with the rest of the group as they did nothing to stop her from walking through.

As she continued to walk her eyes darted to the right and noticed a white silhouette run past her and before once again stood the woman with sword this time in a much more aggressive stance.

"On behalf of the Atlas Military we must request that you come with us immediately and should you resist we will be forced to apprehend you in any means that we see fit" she said quickly to partially hide the fear that was building up with in her.

The Slayer walked past her ignoring her request.

"Refusal to comply would be deemed resisting arrest and force will be taken…"

The Slayer kept walking

"You leave me no choice"

Suddenly she felt a presence quickly come from behind and as her eyes darted to side, she saw a thin blade make its way to her helmet.

Schnee's eyes widened to see her blade make a cut into the persons visor. Leaving her sword partially stuck in the armored persons helmet.

 _Huh?!_ She thought.

A murderous aura swept across Schnee's body as the Slayers turned her head slowly in her direction so she could see the cut of her sword in all its glory. She quickly took the sword out but as she did, she witnessed the cut of the persons helmet slowly mend itself back together as though she had never laid a finger on the person. She started to panic as an all too well experience came that she hoped she would never have to experience again crawled back

 _ **DEATH**_

She was too late to move out of the way as she saw a fist coming from right under her torso, and she knew it would probably spell the end of her as she closed of her eyes and tried to brace for impact. However, after a moment she opened her eyes to see the fist stop right before it made contact with her stomach.

The Slayer watched as the woman who attacked her fall to her knees breathing heavily. If it wasn't for VEGA, she would have no problem going through her uppercut, probably pulling back a little to render her unconscious. Maybe to remind herself of the little humanity she still had. That was the only mercy she was getting from the Slayer.

As the woman stood up and regained her posture the Slayers speakers turned on.

" **Greetings I am VEGA, a sentient Artificial Intelligence system created by Dr. Samuel Hayden of the Union Aerospace Corporation assigned to run the Mars facility**. **I currently assist the Slayer after she saved my data on a chip which is currently installed in her suit** "

The woman looked surprised to hear something come of the armored individual. She coughed a little and looked at the Slayer cautiously.

"Her?!" she said surprised.

" **After we've taken off the suit, we discovered the being embodying the praetor suit was female.** " Responded Vega.

Schnee took a good look at the girl in the bulkiest green armor she's ever seen. dubbed the Slayer and noticed a similar red mark etched on the persons helmet alarming her.

"Back to what I was saying, its highly important you come immediately with us, we have reason to believe that you have become a hazard to the cities of Remnant and judging from the mark on your helmet it just proves our suspicions. You must be apprehended at once."

 **Land of Darkness (Salem's Stronghold)**

Salem could no longer contain this new feeling. Who ever this person was she could feel his presence as though it was right next to her. Such malice and ferocity, that she would do anything to get her hands on and corrupt it, bend it to her will. Hopefully her scout team would be able to pick up on its signal soon.

Suddenly the floor around her trembled, bits and pieces of concrete fell from the already ruined place she called a castle and a new presence now echoed in the distance. Salem smiled, for she felt a similar feeling to that of the other entity but different … tamed. Stomps echoed from the other side of the door in her throne room growing louder until they stopped right in front of the door.

The doors bursting open to reveal a tremendous red being with big horns on either side of its head. Its arm replaced by cybernetics.

" **It seems you've met with a terrible fate haven't you** " it said.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter guys. You know originally I was planning on modifying doom slayers arsenal to include other weapons.

To be fair writing this chapter was slightly challenging, like trying to get the right thing to say that doesn't break character or ruins the moment type of thing. I like to believe I did the best I could. Though I had another idea planned for this chapter I wasn't able to get a fully grasp on how I wanted it to turn out.

This is probably a short chapter just to set up the expectations for the next one. It'll get more interesting.

* * *

 **Bullhead**

The Slayer looked at her arms, at the cuffs that went around her wrists. She chuckled at how weak they felt. They flew surrounded by four more of the "Bullheads" as stated by Winter Schnee. It was never the Slayers intention of joining with these people, trust was a thing to exploit and take especially in Hell. Which is why it was best to leave the UAC in shambles while she could. The second they discovered hell was the day she knew they were a lost cause.

Time seemed to go on for hours, the Slayer felt herself becoming more agitated, allowing her murderous aura seep out little by little. The crew members gravitated away from her, placing themselves as far as they could from start of the journey.

Her presence alone was repulsive. Good.

Winter Schnee stared at the mark branded on the Slayers helmet remembering the one planted in the snow, the feeling of whatever it was made her shiver. A lot of questions poured into her head, who was she, the brand, the armor, any sort of identification? But one thing was certain… she proved to be dangerous.

"Does she speak?" she said glaring at the Slayers visor, trying to see through for any sort of facial features.

" **Our body scans have detected that her vocal cords are in a damaged state from long periods of time without usage.** " Responded VEGA.

Shots were heard from outside. The Slayer looked outside, and saw the bullheads engaging in combat with a flock of the bird like beasts. The bullheads moving drifting farther away to get their attention away from them.

She clenched her fists as the battle faded away from sight.

"Since you have so far been well behaved, I guess… Allow me to introduce myself…" Winter started to say before being cut off by VEGA.

" **Winter Schnee… Atlas Specialist in the Special Operations Unit, part of the Atlas military under General James Ironwood, current head of Atlas Academy.** "

"How… did you…!?" exclaimed Winter gripping her sword tightly.

" **Despite your advanced network security, they become substantially subpar under my limit capabilities in the praetor suit** " said VEGA.

"That is a serious violation of multiple laws to Atlas military, and property and will be an offense. Not only will you be investigated for the past events, but you can hold accountable for data hacking." Stated Winter in an asserting tone.

The Slayer continued to stare at Winter and then looked past her paying no mind to her comments.

"I hope what I said has made its way into you, as a high ranking officer I will be shown respect. Not just to me but also to Atlas."

The Slayer remained still.

"In a few moments we will be arriving at Beacon Academy to meet both the headmaster and General Ironwood, in a secluded area for investigation."

The rest of flight was spent in silence.

 **Land of Darkness (Salem's Stronghold)**

" _Like all brutes, always foolish enough to barge like they own the place"_ said Salem

" **It takes another to make a mockery of one who's more fit to rule over this palace of wasted potential.** " Responded the creature, smiling.

The air suddenly got cold. Salem stood from her throne, summoning grim-like arms around the creature's limbs and pinning to him into wall creating a dent much bigger than his already big stature.

" **Hehe he… hahahahaha … WEAK** " roared the big creature as he effortlessly broke free from Salem's grasp.

" **PITIFUL** "

" **DISGUSTING** "

The intensity of the creature's presence started to overshadow that of Salem's as he walked closer to her.

" **The gods of this world left and placed you in charge? Disappointing.** " The creature exclaimed before being thrown across the room multiple times before hovering a few feet from Salem. Its limbs almost stretching beyond their fullest extent by nothing.

" **Ah… much better … I was beginning to think we had the wrong expectation of you."**

Salem took a big breath and regained her thoughts. She recognized this being to possibly be foe much greater than she was, but she had the advantage of strategy unlike the brute before her. But even people like them can be manipulated.

" _Regardless of who you are or who you think you might be, if you've come here to ridicule me then I have no business to conduct with you. Leave at once._ " calmly said Salem letting go of the big creature.

" **The Dark Lords wishes to grant you a boon in exchange for your cooperation. You seek to plunge this world into chaos and then make it your own. We seek something similar. Of course, we welcome you to keep this realm after we are done with it. Should you be willing we can offer power much far greater than your own."** Expressed the creature.

" _An alliance I presume? Should I refuse?_ " responded Salem.

" **It makes no difference; in a few years this world will bend to our will and with its riches, and you'll just be another nuisance to deal with. We've already begun to make our mark."** Responded the creature smirking.

" _Should I accept?_ " asked Salem wary that whatever this creature was would ruin her plans.

The big creature pointed his cybernetic arm to the broken doors and then came out two creatures. Beowolves. But they were different. Flesh was partially melted off their bodies, their face structure became slightly more triangular almost resembling that of a goat. Their claws seemed sharper and longer and fire flared from their eyes. But more noticeably was the mark placed in the center of their face. A red pentagram.

Salem could sense they were hers but something else coursed through them. A foreign energy. Powerful. This made Salem smile in the inside. She didn't mind their new appearance, but she knew they were more powerful. But something was off. She had control over them but something in them prevented total control over them.

 _A double edge sword I see, they don't plan on letting me run the way I see fit. They aren't as foolish as I thought._ Thought Salem.

The power certainly amused her.

" **The knowledge to create these will be provided as a boost to use at your own pleasure.** " Said the creature.

Salem thought for a moment. Would she allow herself the aid of an unknown entity and possibly back stabbed or acquire the power and manipulate it for her own goals. Either way the negatives can't be ignored.

"I accept your terms for now." She said finally.

The being smiled and turned around to leave having accomplished his mission.

"I'll have you know a presence like yours was felt a day ago. I assume it was more of your brethren?" Salem led out.

" **Hmm …** " said the being turning its head towards Salem.

Other than the scouts they had sent to establish their influence, they weren't enough to cause the terror that the being did, the being was the first of his kind to make its presence known in this world. For there to be another was impossible unless… Shivers went down it's spine.

Salem explained what she had felt. The pure, chaotic ferocity and rage that she felt from this castle. She could still feel it now but less intense almost tamed in a way.

" **NO! ITS NOT POSSIBLE! THE PRIESTS FELT HER PRESENCE DISAPEAR!** "

The being was clearly enraged, panicking at what it heard. Salem was right to send someone to check on her suspicions. The being knew what it was. Salem now more interested to know what this being knew about such a thing.

" **You've truly met with a terrible fate.** "

And such the being began telling the story that everyone knew and Salem only grew ever more interested in this person…this Doom Slayer… with an obsession. She knew no being with an incorruptible will, and for a person to hold such emotions, she'd make a great asset out of him. If not directly then there would be other methods of doing so.

"And to whom must I owe the pleasure for this meeting?" said Salem feeling smug.

" **Hell** " said the demon before shortly being surrounded by blue lightning and disappearing into thin air.

Salem laughed.

"This will certainly be worth my while, Tyrian?" she said looking at the two hellified beowolves left behind. _Hellwolves_ she'd call them.

"Hand me my glove, it seems about time we "upgraded" our arsenal." Commanded Salem smirking at the new potential that laid before her.

From behind the throne the face of a man slowly creeped around.

"Why of course, master hee-hee."


	6. Chapter 6

This was certainly a pain to write. Depending on how the story goes I hope I don't have to write another interrogation scene.

So far based on how this chapter went, I want to ask how is the writing or how am I able to improve, this is my first fan fic and I want to make it the best.

Well this is wasn't where I wanted the chapter to end but I felt like it was necessary.

Hope that you guys enjoy.

* * *

 **Vale**

It was sundown as the bullhead approached Beacon Academy. The bullhead flew over a vast a city as it made its way to Beacon. To the west lied a big port with a few big cargo ships already docked. The east lied vast, diverse buildings and more as the bullhead kept flying. The sunset gave each building almost a unique look as they basked in a calming orange light.

"Welcome to Vale" said Winter Schnee looking out the bullhead

The Slayer kept her gaze at the city almost surprised to see structures that weren't destroyed, covered in demonic runes or filled to the brim with the bodies of her enemies. A concept that felt foreign to her. If it wasn't for Winter and her team, she might have believed that she got transported to another world with beings akin to demons. No, matter she would just entertain herself committing mass extinction of them until she found a way back to hell.

It didn't matter because wherever she went chaos was sure to follow.

After a while the bullhead came across a large opening that led to a cliff overlooking a large forest. Situated in the opening was a large structure. Almost resembling a castle of sorts. Surrounding the structure, a vast plain of greenery, from forests to large plains of grass. A main street could be seen extending from the structure, with a cross roads that led to other main buildings while the center most led back to the city. The most prominent feature of the castle was the large tower that stood in the center.

There was an old story about places with tall towers the Slayer tried to recall but was unable to. She shoved the thought aside, she didn't need such distractions.

The Slayer could see small grouping of dots around the structure, moving to and from the structure. The bullhead circled around a few times, giving her a nice look at the academy.

The bullhead flew towards the tower in which a landing pad was situated. As the bullhead got close, three people could be seen standing in wait. A man dressed in all white, another wearing a suit, and woman dressed quite formally.

The bullhead landed giving the Slayer a much-detailed view of the people who were waiting outside. The man at the center was old, had grey scruffy hair, and wore glasses along side a green scarf that surrounded his neck. He also had what looked to be a weird looking walking cane. The man to his right, wore white military uniform, his hair was black, laid back with white accents on the sides. A metal strip above his eyebrows. He had the traditional military look on his face. The woman on the old mans left, had blonde hair, wore a cape, and a white long-sleeved top with a black waist high skirt. A crop resided on her side.

The doors opened and Winter's recon team hastily made their way outside, unable to bear another moment with the Slayer in tow. Winter made way out making sure the Slayer was stood close by.

"Ozpin, I highly suggest you reconsider doing this here. This person can jeopardize the safety of not only your students but also that of the whole country. I have plentiful of facilities that are capable of handling a situation like this." Whispered General Ironwood.

"It is best to keep things local, which is why I had you come here with a small team and prepare a room. Besides I myself am curious to see what this person can do. Sometimes compassion can tame wild beasts." Whispered Ozpin, shuffling up his glasses.

As the Slayer walked out, her hands still cuffed, she glared at the old man. Something about him felt off.

A sense of familiarity came upon Ozpin upon seeing the person in green armor, it was a lot bulkier than he had previous imagined. But it wasn't unnatural seeing hunters and huntress in bulky armor, but it was as equally natural seeing them come back broken.

Winter stood firmly next to the Slayer, acknowledging General Ironwood.

"General, I've brought the source." She said.

General Iron wood felt uncomfortable before the Slayer, she towered him. It wasn't usual the general was someone to be looked down upon. He looked closely at the Slayer eyeing every inch of its green bulky armor that was probably twice his size. With his battle experience he could notice a few dents here and there on a few areas, and a few scratch marks, but to the naked eye the armor felt slightly clean and well maintained. The foreignness of the armor bothered him the most. He could only wonder what Ozpin was feeling..

Glynda Goodwitch, stared at the heavily protected person before her. The armor she wore seemed to be overcompensating, she wondered how did one maneuver in it. As she continued to stare the Slayer she started to get stiffer, uncomfortable, she looked away for a moment before staring back and noticed something peculiar. Radiating from the Slayer was a thick aura, it was faint but she could tell that there was an energy being transmitted from her and it was flickering. Going on and off again.

"Greetings and salutations welcome to Beacon Academy but before we move on to introductions, I believe there are things we must discuss. Apologies for your current predicament, but some safety measurements must be taken into consideration. Now let's move on, shall we?" Said Ozpin.

Him and the rest with him turned to walk to the tower. Winter's recon team went back into the bullhead preparing to leave. The Slayer along with Winter soon followed.

From behind, Glynda could hear her footsteps, loud thumps in the concrete floor, every step she took was heavy, every step she made, had purpose. The footsteps had a rhythm to it. Like the gongs of war. Hearing these footsteps made it hard for her to keep her composer. She felt as though she was rabbit in a den of hungry wolves.

" **I've detected a faint argent signature coming from the man in the center, proceed with caution.** " Interjected VEGA.

The sharp sounds of broken metal made their way to everyone's ears as the cuffs on the Slayers hands fell to the ground clanking against the concrete floor.

Everyone turned back, General Ironwood gripped the gun by his side. Winter by instinct unsheathed her sword and had it pointed at the Slayers neck. Ozpin was the only one to seem calm. He couldn't see through the Slayers visor, but something told him she was looking straight at him.

"Calm down everyone, let's not fight today. We have things to discuss." He said and began to make his way into the tower. After a while everyone cautiously followed Ozpin, General Ironwood eyeing the Slayer.

As they proceeded to enter the tower they were greeted by an elevator. Ozpin pressed a button third from the top of the panel, one that seemed to have been placed quite hastily. As the group went down Ozpin started dialogue.

"As a fair introduction I am…."

" **Ozpin… last name not found… current headmaster of Beacon Academy…** " started VEGA.

"What the" gasped General Ironwood, startled.

" **With General James Ironwood, current headmaster at Atlas Academy, general of the Atlas military and member of the Atlas council and Professor Glynda Goodwitch, professor at Beacon Academy… I assume I am correct.** " Stated VEGA.

Everyone was shocked, having not only their names spilled out but also titles and occupations. Ozpin was impressed however, slowly started to become warier of this person.

"Ah so you finally said a word, I was starting to wonder when you would break the ice." Said Ozpin with glee.

" **I am VEGA, a sentient artificial intelligence system designed by Samuel Hayden of the Union Aerospace Corporation to run the Mars facility.** " Stated VEGA

"Oh, an AI..." Said Ozpin nervously.

General Ironwood glanced at him.

"It would seem Ms. Schnee's report was on point. But that is something you will be hold accountable for, breach of privacy and data hacking." stated General Ironwood.

The doors to the elevator slided open to reveal a glossy hallway led with led lights in the ceiling. Silver doors led across the walls. People walked frantically across the doors. At the end of the hallway was a glass wall and behind it an empty room with a silver table.

"Follow me" said Ironwood

He led the group down the hallway, as they passed through everyone stopped in their tracks and made way for the general greeting him as he walked by. The general glanced at either side to see the employees stare at the walking hunk of metal as they did.

They reached the end of the hallway. General Ironwood moved toward the keypad that was placed next to the door that led to the empty room.

"For now, we will have you placed here until further notice." Said Ironwood looking at the Slayer.

The door closed behind her. General Ironwood wondered what would happen first. The AI companion unlocks the security code behind the door or the walking tank bursts through the glass. The general looked at the glass, it was made to withstand a few of the strongest weapons in the Atlas arsenal. Only a few places are built using such glass and he was damn sure that this glass can stop any human being that is if this person could be considered human.

The Slayer looked around the room. It was empty, except two chairs and a table. The walls were aligned with metal but due to the lights it made it look like white concrete. She looked at the glass and noticed it was tinted to the point she was unable to see through.

 _One-sided glass_ she thought.

The Slayer walked up to the glass and firmly placed her hand on it to get a good feel for it.

" **I've detected sensors from behind the walls, they seem to be monitoring us." Stated VEGA.**

Staying in one placed bothered the Slayer. She never stayed in a place too long, there was no need. She needed to find them, hunt them down, kill them and anything that dared to use its power. But she had no choice. She could wander aimlessly through this land until they came or find a way back and prevent their heresy from reaching new heights.

From the other side of the glass, General Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch watched the Slayer as it stood still unmoving as time flew by.

"What do you believe?" asked Glynda.

"hmm, I'd like to believe that this is a coincidence but there too much at stake to make cross this out as an off shoot happening. There's nothing we can tell about her that is if there is truly a woman behind that armor. The AI doesn't help especially when it can bypass our security measures with ease. As far as her combat abilities goes, I can't help but feel that its been blown out of proportion. Crime rate is going off the charts, the maidens… well… that is a topic to left elsewhere, but suddenly we get reports of Grimm activity skyrocketing and at the center of it all is not who we thought it was but instead its this person who seems ready to take on an army. What's more is the aura behind her. I can tell you've felt it too. She isn't someone we can have unsupervised."

As General Ironwood and Glynda continued to discuss, a lady wearing a lab coat approaches General Ironwood and whispers something into his ear before walking frantically away to her lab.

"It seems one suspicion seems to be confirming itself. Grimm activity has increase in the Emerald Forest as well as around Vale. They all seem to be concentrated nearest to this establishment." Said Ironwood trying to look confident to hide his disbelief.

"Is it possible for someone to harbor such overwhelming emotions?" asked Glynda looking at the Slayer.

"We might just have to see." Responded Ironwood.

From behind them Ozpin came back with two other researchers.

"It seems we have a predicament in our hands." Said Ozpin.

As Ozpin began to tell them their findings Ironwood and Glynda's eyes widened.

"What do you mean no aura?" gasped Glynda. She looked back at the Slayer, it was still there, going on and off again.

"Armor made from no known material?" exclaimed Ironwood

"Our scans reveal no discernable aura, the armor as far as our system can check is made from a material that is not within our knowledge, body scans do in fact reveal that a person is within the armor however, looking into her body we have discovered massive internal damage all across her body." Said the researcher.

"How much damage are we talking about?" asked Ironwood

"Enough render someone dead, 10 times over"

"However interestingly enough we have discovered that the woman in question is harboring some type of energy that is not within our data banks." Said the researcher.

"If I may be frank, there are people around Remnant who don't have aura, mainly because they haven't been able to unlock it yet. Which means it's not entirely impossible to not have one." suggested Ozpin.

They all looked at the Slayer as still stood peering into the glass as though she could tell where they were.

"I'll conduct the interrogation first" Ozpin said catching a deep breath before stepping into the room.

"So, it seems that you are a curious case, I must say so myself" said Ozpin taking a seat into one of the chairs.

The Slayer turned to look at him and fixed her eyes upon him.

Ozpin pointed towards the other chair.

"Why don't you take seat while we are at it, we are going to be having a long conversation after all."

The Slayer continued to glare at him.

"I see, well to each their own right?"

Ozpin continued to stare at the Slayer as she remained silent, he still couldn't shake off this feeling that he was having.

"So, it would seem that after everything we did, we have to come to an open-ended conclusion regarding your presence. We hope to fill in the gaps with your own knowledge." Said Ozpin said charismatically as he done with others alike.

" **You wish to exchange information, is that it?** " questioned VEGA

"I assume this is the AI, correct? Knowledge holds a lot of power if it's used correctly" added Ozpin.

" **It pains me to say that even on our end her existence seems… baffling, even with years to research, everything we have compiled is merely theory.** " Responded VEGA

Ozpin continued to investigate the Slayers visor, still there was nothing that he could make out.

"That's… not very pleasing to hear, but it would prove to be very valuable what you can give. How does someone as yourself get here?

" **From my last entry, she was classified as a threat to Dr. Samuel Hayden, my creator, and tethered to an undisclosed location. Betrayal you might call it. It wounds me deeply.** "

"Even those who worked with her were smart enough to get rid of her." chuckled Ironwood.

"Tell me about this Dr. Samuel Hayden, who was he?" asked Ozpin.

" **From my records, Dr. Samuel Hayden is a protégé having been recruited to the Global Science Council at a young age before being recruited by the UAC shortly after. However, after becoming head of the Argent Project he was diagnosed, with stage 4 brain cancer and as such used his remaining time to creating cybernetic transference which allowed him to be placed within a biomechanical body. While this allowed him to remain 'alive' it was also a scientific breakthrough that furthered medical treatment to those physically disabled. This breakthrough furthered his standing to later becoming chairman of UAC. There are numerous patents and creations that are placed under his name such as myself.** "

"Fascinating… and this UAC? Is it some corporation, governmental body?" wondered Ozpin.

" **The UAC or better known as the Union Aerospace Corporation is multi-planetary conglomerate dedicated to preservation and further development of humanity through the application of technology, travel and medicine. Currently we have facilities in 4 planets and 5 moons including ours. I run the facility in Mars** " stated VEGA.

"Excuse me, but did you just mention humanity? I'm sorry but every account in our history, humanity has never left this place." Exclaimed Ozpin.

" **We had a similar mindset that humanity was alone in the universe, that humanity was meant to live and die in Earth, but we pulled on impossible ends to get where we are.** " Stated VEGA.

"Earth, Mars, and all these other 'planets' are they all inhabited by humans?" inquired Ozpin.

" **Not initially, we merely arrived and created establishments to suit the basic needs to sustain life.** "

"Technology behind these feats, do you have a copy?"

" **After the destruction of the Mars facility, as well my core, any information withheld have been destroyed along with it. At the moment I'm only able to run at the most primitive state.** "

Ozpin shuffled around in one of his pockets and took out a picture with a strange mark on it.

"They discovered this at one of the sites of heavy Grimm activity, what do you know of this?" inquired Ozpin.

" **Our sources pinpoint that it is both a symbol and a warning.** " Responded VEGA

"What does it mean?"

" **It's the mark of the** _ **DOOM Slayer**_ **, it's a symbol meant to warn others about her…** "

The room fell silent. Everyone continued to eye the Slayer.

"And who are these others that you refer to?" Ozpin corrected his spectacles and leaned forward to better hear the answer.

" **The entities of Hell.** "

"Did he just mention hell, like the place where people who commits sins go?" asked Glynda bewildered by the words that went through her ears.

"Hell is nonexistent and only a figment pertaining to religion. This is clearly the case of a hunter with dissociative issues. That would explain his whereabouts." Chuckled Ironwood.

"But the scans and tests those aren't falsified unless mean to tell me the most technological advanced kingdom has been working with malfunctioning hardware the whole time." Mocked Glynda

Ironwood retracted his comment, while he could doubt the persons story as much as he wanted, the data produced from the scans are an entirely different matter.

Their scrolls vibrated. As they checked they noticed a loading bar on there screen with a file being downloaded titled CODEX.

The door opened and Ozpin walked out and to rejoin the group from the other side.

"It would seem the AI has provided evidence of their claims" said Ozpin.

The group entered a room with a large table in the center. They sat down in the office chairs and after a quick look at the gathered information, Ironwood to his amazement said, "This is approximately 7 days' worth of investigation in this codex and that's not counting the videos from the security cameras and this 'Doom Slayers' visor."

" **I assure you the information you have received is real and unedited in anyway shape or form.** " said VEGA through the speakers on the scrolls.

"When did you-!" exclaimed Winter.

" **I decided to install myself into your scrolls, along with this information. I have concluded this group didn't pose a threat, but also because this information is vital for the preservation of humanity.** " Responded VEGA.

"That doesn't matter. You can't just hack your way into our systems, you didn't even ask for permission to do so!" stated Winter.

"Even so, this is a matter of concern, so I suggest we start reading as much as we can and make conclusions later. Let's give ourselves an hour tops." Suggested Ozpin.

Everyone dug into the information provided by VEGA, except for Ozpin who would do the occasional glance for his curiosity. After the hour had passed, the first person to speak was General Ironwood who was not pleased with his findings.

"You can't expect me to believe, that this Hell is truly real. After all that we've discovered about this person, we can't expect to accept things at face value. Even if we did, we can guarantee that this person must be contained. Her mental state is clearly compromised. We can't trust her to determine right or wrong."

"This 'DOOM Slayer' what sort of name is that? Does she even have a name?" questioned Winter who was as equally in disbelief as her general.

" **During the removal process of her armor, a dog tag was found, however it was extremely rusted and decayed, whether or not it contained her identity was impossible to determine.** " Stated VEGA.

"For someone who lives for the destruction of a species…" muttered Ozpin, in his mind puzzle pieces were being rearranged and seemingly put back together. "Why don't we allow her to explore Vale." he said correcting glasses to prepare himself for the barrage he was about to receive.

"ARE YOU MAD! Ozpin as much as I'd take your advice any day. This is not one of them."

Glynda shook her head to agree. The matter about hell and UAC was clearly being thrown under. That was to be expected. Especially when the only way to experience it was to take part in it.

"I also have to agree with General Ironwood. I almost lost my life bringing him here and in no way did she ever show remorse for her actions. If it wasn't for VEGA I would have been in critical condition." Added Winter.

"Allow me to explain, this person has only known destruction, raised to be a killing machine, her life has been but to one goal, kill 'demons'. If we are able to show to her more to that, maybe she might not be as dangerous. She'll learn compassion, and overall humanity. Show her that killing isn't the life she thought she had." Argued Ozpin

" **Rehabilitation, while a long process, its proven to be effective** " added VEGA

"VEGA, to be upfront you're also on the same ship as 'Doom Slayer'. You've proven to be uncontrolled and to the privacy of our kingdoms you have proven to be dangerous, even if it is for the right intentions, most would deem you to be a rouge AI." Said Ironwood.

" **If you're looking for prove that we can be of service then I'd suggest you follow what Ozpin was saying.** " Stated VEGA

"It was mentioned that Grimm activity has increased in the Emerald Forest, am I correct? In that case lets send the Doom Slayer to do the dirty work. I'm certain that you're also curios to know her combat abilities since you seemed to be pretty doubtful." Said Ozpin cockily.

General Ironwood knew that Ozpin hit the mark. He was curious to know the Slayers abilities however not in this fashion. There is no safeguard should she take the decision to runaway risking the lives of everyone. Unless…

"VEGA can we trust you to keep her under wraps?" asked Ironwood.

" **Certainly** " responded VEGA almost cheerly.

The group came out of the conference room, to their surprise the Slayer stood in the same position she was before the interrogation with her hand on the glass wall. General Ironwood opened the door and as the Slayer walked out, he said "One chance". Ozpin informed the Slayer of her task and she almost robotically walked to the exit as though programmed for this purpose. The rest of the group followed behind her. As they entered the elevator, General Ironwood glanced back at the glass wall.

His heart almost left his body when he noticed five peculiar creaks forming from where the Slayer had her hand.

 _Can't be._ He thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Well I could've had this done a few days back but for some reason took longer

Hope you guys enjoy

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff**

The group reached the edge of the cliff and gazed over the green horizon that made up Emerald Forest. The night sky made the density of the trees seems as though they were staring into the abyss. The growling sounds of Grimm filled the silence that befell them. It was the dead of the night and no students were to be seen. To the Slayers left she noticed a few metal contraptions lined up around the edge.

"Those are launching pads. They form part of the students initiation here at Beacon to test their reflexes, agility, and problem solving skills under pressure. Since we are ways past that they sit collecting dust until next year's enrollment. However, you are free to use them for this task." Said Ozpin.

Glynda, Winter, and Ironwood stood looking at the Slayer with stern looks. They were still against having a rampant brute madman walk freely amongst them even if it is for the purpose of disposing Grimm. The Slayer approached a launching pad and summoned her little red portal, her argent pack, and pulled out a handful of grenades and placed them upon the pad.

Everyone stared at the Slayer in utter confusion to see her seemingly take out explosives from thin air.

Ironwood made mental note of it.

"It would seem she has other tricks other than his fists" muttered Ironwood.

The Slayer looked down the cliff and saw a group of Grimm staring back at her clawing at the cliff side in an attempt to climb.

The Slayer took a few steps behind the rest. Ozpin and the rest proceeded to take out their pads and connect to the numerous security cameras hooked up to the trees. The Slayer sprinted, fast. She ran past Glynda fast enough to create a little gust of wind that lifted her cape. She stumbled a few steps to side in amazement. The Slayer jumped and used her thruster boots to gain a little more air before tumbling through the trees. The sounds of rustling leaves and broken branches filled the air before it grew silent.

"How is it possible to move so quickly in such armor?" asked Glynda surprised.

Ozpin was slightly impressed to say the least. It fascinated him.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see." He said switching through the security cams to find the Slayers landing point.

The sounds of broken bones and mushy terrain were heard as the Slayer landed on an unfortunate beast making footprints out of its muscles.

" **From Ozpin's archives, it would seem that this 'Grimm' is called a Beowolf.** " Stated VEGA as the Slayer proceeded to take out her plasma rifle.

The Slayer proceeded to run in deeper into the forest. The growls of the Grimm grew louder the deeper she went. The Slayer ran until she stumbled upon a small clearing a boulder protruding from the center. She sat upon it and waited for her new prey to come.

From the cliffside the group stood waiting with their pads out. The light from the screen was the only thing illuminating their position.

Winter leaned closer to General Ironwood.

"What do you believe so far?" she asked.

In the mind of General Ironwood there was too much to process and too much to treat with skepticism. Hell, some invading virus capable of absorbing worlds. Humanity on other worlds. 'The DOOM Slayer', older than the history of Remnant itself and a being so evil even hell fears it.

"Horseshit. The only thing that there is to know is that this person is for some reason a beacon for the Grimm and that is something we can't ignore. Ozpin will end up figuring out that he's just making himself a target." Whispered Ironwood.

"And this 'Hell'?" whispered Winter.

"That is a matter for the council to discuss." Responded General Ironwood.

It didn't take long before flashes light and blue reflected erupted from the forest, shortly after the sounds of feint explosions rung throughout the forest. Everyone quickly tapped on their data pads, switched to security camera that gave them a birds eyes view of the battle. It revealed the Slayer surrounded by multiple beowolves and ursai. From behind her the gruesome remains of other various Grimm were spread out across the clearing.

The pack charged at her one by one and then all at once. The light from the camera's flashed myriad of colors and each recipient showed a different reaction to the carnage that was being displayed.

Glynda from her screen looked horrified. She placed her hands over her mouth in shock. Never once did she feel pity towards the Grimm, but she did now. Seeing the Slayer killing the Grimm in such devastating fashion was almost inhumane. No, this wasn't just a killing of Grimm, this was a slaughter house.

General Ironwood and Winter looked calmly at the screen but one look in their eyes revealed the disgust in seeing the Slayer take out Grimm.

"Her fighting style … its almost _unorthodox_ " said Winter as the Slayer broke and ripped the arm of a beowolf and used it break the skull of another before turning around and using her super shotgun to blast a crater in the head of an ursai behind her.

" **The data collected from analyzing her combat skills, I have calculated that she has a combat efficiency of 98%.** " Said VEGA since the start of the battle.

The security cameras showed the Slayer moving quickly and effectively through a group Grimm maneuvering around them before they got the chance to sink their claws into her. Casually dropping a primed grenade, blowing them all to smitherings.

"Her fighting style isn't unorthodox…" finally said Ozpin, not looking at his pad anymore but instead out into the forest admiring the myriad of colored lights lightened the roof of the trees.

"Whenever, the hunters and huntresses fight, they have a technique, a pattern of sorts to effectively use their combat skills to their highest potential. Hers is different. Its reckless. Predictable. She relies too much on her strength and reflexes to overpower her enemies. It's as though she's improvising her every move. Look how she decides starts every new encounter charging straight into her enemies." stated Ozpin.

Everyone looked at the pad again paying a lot closer attention to the Slayers fighting style, the way she moves, the way she quickly switches weapons to suit her current position in relation to her enemies. She was hard hitting, using anything as weapon, from the butt of her gun to the dirt of the ground.

"It's as though she's _brawling_ …" said Glynda

"What are you getting at Ozpin?" inquired Ironwood.

"I'm saying there's a chance that she never learned to properly fight." Suggested Ozpin.

General Ironwood glanced back to the pad seeing the Slayer strafing to the left of the Grimm with a huge assault rifle and showring the incoming horde with 50. Cal bullets leaving a line of black carcasses looking like blocks of cheese. She activated something within the weapon and a magazine cartridge rose from except it contained small missiles. She pointed towards the depths of the forest and fired six small missiles. The resulting explosion took out the camera with it leaving an orange flash on his screen.

General Ironwood quickly changed to another camera and revealed dismembered limbs across the edge of a now slightly bigger clearing.

During times of war, it was a given to see cruel acts of barbarity either in a display of power, or due to a lack of humanity from either party. Some commit genocide, others turn to oppression. But those times are in the past now. Yet to see someone casually doing so gave Ironwood more reason to place her within a stasis pod where her presence wouldn't attract Grimm ensuring the safety of the cities of Remnant.

"For someone who doesn't know how to fight she seems to be doing very well." Said Ironwood.

"If we assume they're telling truth about 'Hell'… " Ozpins tone went down as he said the word, "It's easy to guess that she never needed to learn since she kept fighting the same enemy, just so happens that she's treating Grimm as one and the same."

Another bit the dust as the screens turned red, from the Slayer sticking her combat shotgun into a pouncing Ursai's mouth and activating the grenade launcher attached to it at point blank range. Its body rained across the battlefield, leaving part of its head attached to the muzzle of the combat shotgun.

Winter switched through her data pad, her eyes widened by what she saw.

"General, take a look a this."

Winter passed on her data pad to General Ironwood however, he wasn't at all surprised by what he saw. From the data pad it showed the Grimm activity of Emerald Forest. When the Slayer first came to Beacon, the sensors started to indicate a series of multiple red dots starting to form within Emerald Forest increasing in density as time moved on. However, the reds dots have started to slowly fade away till there was one left.

"It seems her combat abilities weren't at all exaggerated." Said Ironwood almost chuckling as he remembered Winter's report.

 **Emerald Forest**

" **It would seem we have scared away the rest of them."** Said VEGA

The Slayer walked toward the last remaining Grimm. It was a Beowolf. It was trying to crawl away. It was missing a leg and other one was in shambles. It winced and led out a small cry every time it dragged itself a few inches towards the edge of the clearing. The Slayer followed it for a while, seeing it struggle hopelessly as it desperately tried to retreat. It claws dug into the ground with whatever strength it had it pulled itself up and forward a few inches. Its cries made the Slayer grin a little.

The Slayer caught up to it, the beast still trying to make it out. She place her hand against the stump of its missing leg and gashed her thumb into it. The beast cried louder like a puppy that was being kicked. But it kept on going, digging its claws deeper into the grass and pulled itself a few inches forward. It was hopeless and the beast knew it. It winced and cried more frequently as the beast tried to crawl away faster. And again, the Slayer dug her thumbs into her stump. The beast cried, losing its strengths to keep going. It managed one final push before giving up. It breathed heavily. The beast turned its around to see the Slayer up close. The cold stare she returned frightened the beast.

The Slayer gripped the beast shambled leg and broke the rest of its bones if they weren't already broken. It cried but not as loudly. The beast lost its strength to give a final roar.

 **Beacon Cliff**

From the cliffside, Winter and Glynda both looked shocked at the Slayers torment of the Grimm. Allowing it to suffer the most it can before eventually being disposed of. The comfort they had was that the cameras were video only. It spared them the horrors of hearing its final pleas. Ozpin stared into the night sky looking at the shattered moon that floated above them. General Ironwood closed his eyes and looked away from the data pad while at the same time turning it off.

"There's no humanity left in her." he muttered

 **Emerald Forest**

The Slayer proceeded to walk towards the front of the beast and placed her hands to the sides of its head and pulled. The beast roared in agony as the flesh on its neck started to **RIP** and its muscles to **TEAR.** The sound of the beast reached the cliffside where everyone watched. They watched how the Grimm's head was slowly being torn from its black body. Its spine slowly made an appearance and before long the roar stopped. The beast stopped squirming. The forest grew silent. The black beast had died just as it reached the tree line.

" **Mission accomplished lets proceed to head -** " said VEGA before the Slayer turned its head towards the other side of the clearing.

She heard the rustling of leaves that fell to the ground. The Slayer walked to the other end of the clearing where the noise originated from. She pulled out her super shotgun from her argent pack and pointed it forward. The rustling grew louder. It was getting closer.

Suddenly a small white blob of fur jumped out from the trees and landed right in front of the Slayer.

"The test has just begone" said Ozpin. Everyone glued their eyes back to the screen.

The Slayer pointed her shotgun to the white blob of fur.

It was the size of a goblet, its fur white as snow, it had piercing red eyes. It had elongated ears and it stood on two of its stubby little legs.

The Slayer continued to stare at this creature, analyzing it, studying every movement it made. The Slayer kneeled before the little creature still pointing its shotgun at it. Staring it closely till her visor touched its little white nose.

" **This is a rabbit. To believe that there would be similar fauna to Earth's elsewhere. Interesting.** " stated VEGA.

Just as it said that the ground started to shake. The white rabbit cowered in fear and hopped behind the Slayer. The Slayer switched to the gauss canon in siege mod and charged it up. The ground shook ever harder. In the distance the trees where spreading apart.

A loud roar emanated from the forest before two long scaly bodies emerged from the tress and prop itself up to stare at the one who dared to shield their dinner. The two heads stared at the Slayer with its piercing red eyes, one was black, the other white. Across their elongated bodies, the two were conjoined at the center, their contrasting scales mixing into a grey variant.

" **If the records serve right, that is a 'King Taijitu' a serpentine class Grimm.** " Stated VEGA

The King Taijitu roared once more. Before a pure light blue beam hit the black face recoiling its head backward. Smoke pored from the Slayers gauss canon. The King Taijitu's black half turned its head back at the Slayer. The beam from the gauss cannon left nothing but a large singe mark on the side of its head.

It roared once before both halves lunged at the Slayer from either side. The Slayer quickly picked up te rabbit and jumped out of the way with the help of her boosters. The Slayer switched to her combat shotgun with the explosive mod and shot at the King Taijitu. The resulting explosion had no effect on the oversized snake as it made more singe marks on its body infuriating both halves.

" **It would seem conventional weapons don't work** " said VEGA as the Slayer circled the snake shooting from her assault rifle. The bullets hit the King Taijitu with enough force to embed themselves into the scales but with no impact to the flesh.

 _Plan B_ thought the Slayer. She proceeded run back to the cliffside.

" **Continue running for 30 more meters** " said VEGA.

The Slayer ran a while more while shooting her assault rifle at the King Taijitu. Her ammo count got to zero.

" **20 meters to target** " said VEGA as the Slayer switched to her plasma rifle, only 53 more rounds left.

The Slayer moved left and right as the King Taijitu caught up to her and lunged its heads directly at her. Using the opportunity to empty her ammo into it. The white rabbit help within the Slayers arm was having a panic attack at all the commotion that was happening around her.

" **15 meters to target** "

The white half of the King Taijitu aimed for the Slayers legs forcing her to jump. The black half using the opportunity to catch the Slayer in air. The head coming closer and opening its mouth revealing large sets of fangs across its mouth. The Slayer used her thrusters to gain air over the black Taijitu's head and punching its forehead forcing its mouth to close. The Slayer opened her argent pack, pulled out a large metal box with a thick metal sheet with serrated blades extending from it. She fell onto the black Taijitu's head and slammed the chainsaw into its head. The blade slowly dug into the Taijitu's head letting out a roar of pain before the white Taijitu slammed the Slayer away. The Slayer took a quick glance at her chainsaw. The blades became exceedingly dull.

 _My personal favorite, scaly fuck!_ growled the Slayer. She threw it back in the pack and began to run.

" **10 meters to target** "

From the cliffside, Ozpin heard the sounds of gears as the launch pad propped to life. The grenades till placed in pad.

" **5 meters to target** "

The launch pad activated, and the grenades flew across the forest. The Slayer running with the rabbit in tow encountered another small clearing and stopped waiting for the King Taijitu to appear.

" **You have reached your destination** " said VEGA.

The King Taijitu appeared roaring in superiority over the Slayer. The Slayer put down the white rabbit, she watched it flee from the clearing, and from her argent pack pulls out a handle up of bone. The metal hilt on top covered in foreign engravings, the hilt was made up of three prongs. But most importantly the mark of the Doom Slayer covered the center. The Slayer activated it revealing the large pure hellish blade. Its energy radiating from the blade showering the Slayer in red light.

"Is that a laser sword?!" asked Glynda seeing the blade through the screen.

The King Taijitu roared and cowered a little before lunging again at the Slayer. The white half went for the Slayer through the ground as the black half went for the top. The Slayer dodged to the left of the Taijitu and slicing through its eyes. The white half recoiled in pain. The Slayer moved backwards to avoid being crushed by the black half. The Slayer used the opportunity to climb unto the black Taijitu and jumping towards the white Taijitu slicing its other eye. The black Taijitu curled up to eat the Slayer in the air. The Slayer managed to hold the Taijitu's jaws at it bit down on her. The Slayer deactivated the crucible and put the handle inside of the Taijitu's mouth and activating it again, cutting through its nostrils. From the distance the Slayer noticed the blue led lights from the grenades she placed on the launching pad.

The Slayer used the opportunity to climb unto the black Taijitu's head and held it open. The grenades entered the Taijitu's body and the Slayer jumped off its head. The Slayer pulled out her combat shotgun. 1 shot left, read the ammo counter. The Slayer activated the explosive mod on the shotgun and fired into the King Taijitu setting off the grenades.

The Slayer proceeded to walk away as the King Taijitu exploded from within showering its guts all over battlefield.

The Slayer looked around the forest once more. The rabbit was gone and the Grimm were nowhere to be found. It was silent. She thought about her situation. She knew she couldn't stay for long. She needed to leave as soon as possible. They were rampant again and she needed to silence them for once and for all. It angered her knowing that there wasn't a way to _them_. She was stuck and for what.

 _Fucking Hayden_ she thought. It made her blood boil.

" **It would be for the best to focus on our current location.** " Said VEGA sensing that she could start another Grimm spike.

 **Beacon Cliff**

Back at the cliff, Ozpin waited to hear the response from everyone.

"I'm not really sure if I'm able to give an opinion on this" said Glynda still trying to process what she had witnessed on the security cameras.

"She is certainly proven to be 'effective' against the Grimm" said Ironwood finally giving a response that was approving of the Slayer.

"I'd say she has earned her keep." Said Ozpin.

"So, you're still willing to keep around a sadist, despite the fact that after this is over more Grimm will become attracted to her?" inquired Winter.

"There was a moment… a moment where something came over her sense of violence. I like to believe that there is a way to allow her to think for the best of others. But we must ease her into it."

"But what about the stu-" said Ms. Schnee. Worried that her sister might be affected by the violent brute of all people.

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Schnee. We will have to go and report to the council our findings. Ozpin will keep the walking 'death sentence'."

"I'll make sure to keep keen eyes on this 'Doom Slayer' and if worst comes to worst, I'll make sure to keep in touch." Ozpin said, looking at him dead in the eye.

That was until the Slayer from afar came walking. In the same way as she did when they had left the tower. The heavy footsteps, the rhythm, the robotic feel. The Slayer had something black hanging from her arms. As she got close, she threw it at General Ironwood who caught it in his hands. His eyes widened up as he saw what it was up close. A trophy. It was the head of the Beowolf she ripped from its body. Everyone stood silent as the head slowly dissipated into black ash from his hands leaving an imprint of its soft fur in the general's hands. Ironwood had no idea what went through her mind. Was this a challenge, approval, or just showing off? There was no way to tell.

The general wiped his hands across his pants.

"Hey, show some respect you-!" screamed Winter.

"Hold." Said Ironwood raising his hand. "Ozpin, I'll have faith that you know what you are doing. I'll head off to report. Ms. Schnee, call in the transport. We have a long day ahead of us." Said Ironwood firmly and proceeded to walk to the tower.

"It would now seem that you are under my care." Said Ozpin almost letting out a big breath as General Ironwood left.

The rest went walking back to Beacon Academy. It was still dead of the night and no students were to be seen. Ozpin was thankful for it.

From the air, a small dark bird made it's rounds before flying off to the distance.

"I'm placing a great deal of trust allowing you to walk through these premises. I hope you'll learn to repay that trust. While I'm certain the interrogation room would've made a great room for you, I had a feeling you don't like confined spaces." Said Ozpin as the Slayer and Glynda walked through the hallways.

They were walking through the student dorms and stopped by a door settled in middle of the hallway.

"For now use this to communicate." Said Ozpin.

Ozpin from his pocket took out a scroll. It seemed new from the looks of it. It still had the plastic sheet that covered the screen. The Slayer took it and immediately deposited it in her pack.

"We will try to accommodate you throughout the week. Judging from your battle. I assume you'll weapons maintenance and ammunition. Those can affixed later however, it'll be a one-time offer before you're going to have to settle on it on your own somehow." Said Ozpin "And no siphoning in money VEGA" said Ozpin sarcastically.

"Rest up, tomorrow might be an exciting day." Finished Ozpin.

Glynda and Ozpin proceeded to walk away leaving the Slayer in front of a closed door. The hallway was eerily silent. The Slayer opened the door to reveal an empty room with a window on the back wall. The light of the shattered moon partially illuminated the room highlighting a couple of beds, a night stand and couple of desks and a few shelves. To the right of the room was another door. The Slayer entered through the door closing it as she went in. The room was silent. Almost giving the impression of black and white. The Slayer walked through the door in the right revealing a nicely built in bathroom. It would seem these rooms were built with roommates in mind.

Fortunately, she wouldn't need any.

The Slayer felt somewhat heavy being in the room. The feeling was new to her. As though the days events have taken a toll on her body. The Slayer breathed heavily, and as if by force of will the praetor suit depressurized giving enough room for it to be removed. A breeze went through the armor sending a chill down the Slayers spine. One by one the Slayer removed pieces of the praetor suit. Each piece made her heart race and her hands shake. She felt naked. Bare. As though she was taking off a part of herself. How long has it been since she first started wearing it? Who knows?

She placed her arms around herself. Her skin felt natural yet foreign. The tips of her fingers gave a weird sensation of discovery as she felt them going across her arms. She knelt on the floor with the pieces of her armor scattered around her leaning into a round object. Her helmet. She stared at it. She couldn't see anything behind the visor and but neither could she see her reflection. The dark wood of the floor felt cold against her finger tips, she recognized the feeling, but it felt almost distant.

She tried to walk over to the bathroom. The weight and height difference caused her to almost wobble to the door. The bathroom was entirely white, from the walls to the sink. It was made from marble. The shower took on the far wall, the sink to the left and the toilet to the right. It was a spacious bathroom.

As the Slayer walked in, she noticed something move. She quickly drew her pistol and aimed at the figure that stood in front of her. The figure copied her movements. They stared in intensely at each other until realization hit.

The blood red pupil less eyes, the short ashen grey hair, the scar that went down both of her cheeks. It was her. The Slayer leaned closer to the mirror. Looked closely at every aspect of herself. She saw a woman, whose body was well built, athletic with defined muscles, covered from head to toe in an abundance of scars. Noting the large slash that went across her chest. Two ripped and bloody rags covered her breasts and waists. She looked at her hands. Dark red runes covered her arms and went all the way towards her back. They almost flared as she kept staring. She ran her hands to touch the runes and her vision went red.

Blood pooled around her. Screams from all sides rang in her ears. Her heart thrashed around in her body. Growls from demons were heard in the distance. She began to move to kill them only to find herself frozen. People ran around her as they were all brutally killed in horrendous ways. The gurgling of people drowning in their own blood. Arms ripped and thrown around like toys. Peoples who screams were silenced as their heads disappeared from their bodies. Something was welling up inside her.

Dust flew in around her. Her environment changed. She looked around to see sand, rocks and floating boulders scattered around. The Slayer tried to move only to realize the floor around her was soft and thick as though it were mud. She looked below to see bodies. Bodies of demons. She looked around to realize she on top a enormous pile of demons. Millions of demons scattered lifeless below her. She looked at her arms. They were completely drenched with blood. Drops of blood still fell from her arms. She placed her bloody hands over her face. Something built up inside of her.

It was white again. She looked around to see the white marble that made up her bathroom. She looked up to see her reflection. Her heart raced, her hands shook. She balled up her hands and shattered the mirror releasing the rage that built inside of her.

She looked at the mirror again, her reflection now shattered by the broken mirror. She looked at her hands, blood ran out from them only to stop as her wounds began to heal sealing the cuts, leaving nothing behind.

The Slayer fell to her knees and kept staring at her hands. Tears beginning to form.

 _Just what am I…What monster have I become…_

She placed her hands over her face and for the first time in the expanse of her lifetime she wept. She cried out loud, but no sound was made.

 _Never…Never will they take away from me. I'll kill them, kill them all, and never let them set foot anywhere else again._ The Slayer growled.

The Slayer walked out of the bathroom, opened the argent pack and took out her super shotgun. She sat down by the window and stared into the door and closed her eyes as the light from the moon shone upon her.

… _Do not fear the shattered moon, fear the moon becoming whole…_

… _For when the roses fall, the red knights will collect their toll…_

 **Somewhere below Beacon**

" _Rîdere D' Morð… you've come back…"_

* * *

I decided to go for the doom eternal crucible rather than the old one because I thought it looked better. I hope you guys don't mind

Also I think I may have buffed the King Taijitsu a little too much.

Now as for the next chapter im unsure as whether or not go for training sessions or complete student body beat down.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the short chapter, finals and spring break so I got more time now.

To be fair, sometimes I wonder what is the extent of weapon building in RWBY like Oobleck having a coffee mug that turns into a bat/flamethrow(I wonder if the dust in the coffee mug only heats it up or it makes more coffee). But like if theres a person on a wheelchair, could he turn his wheel chair into a mech suit?

Or what about Adams semblance, like does it only apply to his weapon or can he use on other objects because it would be funny for him to have applied to something dumb like a feather and beating someone with it. Also if it can be used on an object could he use it on himself because theoretically speaking his body can be an object.

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

… _Father, when I grow up I want to be a knight…_

… _.Oh and why is that darling, there are so many other things that you can do…._

… _. I want to be a hero, like the people in those fairy tales you tell me before bed time…_

… _And why not be the princesses or the queen?…_

… _Being a princess is boring, you only stand around in a castle doing nothing all day until someone comes and forces you out of your home because that's what rescuing is for…_

… _I want to wield swords and hack down monsters and save kingdoms, like the people who we make parades for when they come back from their adventures at the end of the year…_

… _Ok you two, its time to head to the square, the_ _ **wraiths**_ _have a message to announce…_

 **Ozpins Office**

Ozpin stared unhappily at his computer screen. Scrolling through the codex given to him by VEGA provided that Ozpin gave him just enough information about Remnant to go along. The images of each of the demons, class, research, more specifically the behind it. His office room was deathly dark, the light blue glow from his screen provided a nice contrast of his torso to the rest of the darkness that swallowed up his office. The door slowly swerved open and Ozpin quickly minimized out and stared into the ray of light that slowly lit up a portion of his office just illuminating the right side of his face. A person slowly came in. A feminine body, blonde curled up hair, and a cape. It was Glynda.

"Ozpin it's not usual seeing you up like this." She said.

"Well we've had a long night I suppose, and then there's tomorrow to prepare for. To be fair when was the last time you saw me spend an all nighter?" he responded.

"A few months ago you spent three weeks straight making sure the students, syllabus and courses were up to date. " she interjected.

"Fair point" Ozpin said.

"But this is different, I can tell. You don't actually believe this can be real right? Far-fetched ideas of humanity being in different places while we have never even touched the skies." said Glynda smiling a little, as though it was some sort of half hearted joke.

"Maybe, James is right. I'm probably starting to become senile. Wouldn't you agree." He laughed

"If you would leave it to me, I'd say you got a few more years in you before retirement." Glynda said joining in on the laughter. "This plan for tomorrow… what it is?" she added.

"That is a wonderful surprise" Ozpin said.

"If I remember correctly, surprises have become a sort of death sentence here at beacon. Do I have to remind you?" said Glynda raising an eyebrow.

"That may be true, but you can't get enough of them." said Ozpin shutting down his computer enveloping the rest of himself in the darkness of his room. "Let's get ourselves a good night sleep with the little _time we have left_." Said Ozpin.

 **Slayers Room**

The Slayer opened up her eyes, it was early morning. The Slayer still sat in the floor holding her super shotgun. The Slayer looked at her ruined self. The runes and scars all over her body we ever still present. While she felt well rested, it took her brain to adjust a little longer. Disoriented. The Slayer no longer had a need for sleep, as she could run for weeks on end murdering demons before needing at most a 30 min break to which she would do a weapon maintenance check that was if she had a weapon that lasted long enough.

Being in that sarcophagus didn't mean that she spent all that time asleep either. She wailed, screamed, and thrashed around for an eternity piling up her rage until she broke free and personally carried the skull of the person who dared to cage her. But now she was in a much bigger sarcophagus to which she had a choice to leave whenever she pleased.

When she came too, she looked around the room. Her armor was still laying on the floor. The Slayer proceeded to walk towards the bathroom. The bathroom was the same as usual except for the dried-up blood that laid on the floor and the shattered mirror with its shards sprayed across the floor. The Slayer walked back out to hear the sounds of chattering coming from the window.

She peeked outside to see people, walking in dark formal clothing, others sitting in benches, or some talking to each other. The Slayer payed them no mind. The Slayer looked towards to sprawled pieces of armor that layer all over the floor. She walked over to them and one by one she picked them up and armored herself up. The Slayer was now on duty.

As the Slayer went to pick up her helmet, she analyzed it once more, every nook and cranny of the helmet. She glazed her eyes over to the mark that was etched onto the left side of her helmet. The mark that now served as a symbol to the person she now was. The Slayer turned her helmet over to the back. There was nothing that stood from the smooth green metal that made up the back side of her helmet except for a couple of streaks that were etched into the bottom middle of the helmet. A reminder. She let out a deep breath and slowly slid her helmet back on.

An array of holographic images suddenly appeared in her visor all moving in place and displaying a multitude of colors. A line of symbols spanned across her visor before being translated by the visor.

 _Booting Sequence Initiated…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Calibration… Complete…_

" **Greetings, I hope you had a wonderful night's rest.** " Said VEGA

The Slayer ignored VEGA's comment and proceeded to walk towards the dark wooden door.

" **It would appear that Ozpin has left a message, I have connected the scroll to the helmet for easier access.** " Said VEGA

The Slayer placed her hands on the door knob and began to twist.

" **It would appear that Ozpin would like have you stay in your room a while longer until he sends someone to pick you for an event happening around noon this evening.** " Said VEGA pulling up the message on the visor.

The Slayer stopped for a moment. Before unlocking the door and started to pull inward.

" **I highly suggest you stop, we are still unaware of our situation. I have theorized he doesn't want to have you causing an unnecessary disturbance until much further clarification is made about your whereabouts. I assume you are being kept a secret until proper adjustments can be made as to not cause a scene with other members of this academy.** " Said VEGA.

 _Trapped in once more_ thought the Slayer before banging the door shut. The bang roared through the empty room. The Slayer walked on over to the spot she rested on at the back of the room opposite to the door and sat. Waiting for the inevitable.

 **Ozpins Office**

"I hope you contacted me for some good news, the great and o powerful Oz…" said a middle age man, with a stubble across his jaw and laid-back spiky hair. His red eyes seemed uncaring as if life was the only thing there was to enjoy noted by his formal yet messy grey clothes.

"And haven't you not, Qrow?" said Ozpin.

Qrow took out his trusty old, flask and took a nice swig.

"Adventuring takes time, if I had a map to where I needed to head off next most of my…our problems would have been solved already." Said Qrow in his raspy voice

"Now is not the time, I have something I want you to look over." Ozpin said.

"Who's the monster I gotta babysit this time Oz" said Qrow

Ozpin proceeded to turn his computer around to show Qrow. The images flashed on face. Qrows expression didn't change.

"So what about some armored dude beating up some grimm, we got another problem in our hands and as far as I can tell he's doing the world a favor." Said Qrow

"As far as I know that's what she does, and it's a she by the way. But according to some intel she doesn't come from here. As in not from this particular world. According to her she's there to only and solely kill demons." Said Ozpin

"HA, that's quite a way to call Grimm but come on, don't expect me to believe you're actually going senile Oz." chuckled Qrow starting to take another drink out of his flask.

"Whats so special about this person anyway? you don't think she has anything to do with it right?" said Qrow.

"At the moment no, it's too early to tell but so far due to circumstances I have a feeling that it won't be long before she finds out. Its already a hassle to know on what spectrum she follows. She attracts grimm at an unprecedented rate, and her destructive methods and lack of empathy puts us on thin ice." Said Ozpin

"Why not have Atlas use one of their science stuffs to do anything about it? She'd make a great super soldier." Answered Qrow

"Well Atlas have already been informed however I convinced them to hand over custody in hopes that she could perhaps be more mindful of the actions that are soon to come. And as such I need to have eyes to keep her in check during my absence. Starting this afternoon…" added Ozpin.

"Oh so it's a less exciting babysitting job. I hope you plan on keeping her away from the kids, its already tough for them as it is. What do you plan on doing with her" asked Qrow crossing his arms.

"You'll see sooner or later" answered Ozpin.

 **Beacon**

Qrow pondered over his conversation with Ozpin as he went down the elevator. The grey cramped room that could barely fit anymore than 5 people. The music that played did nothing more but disrupt his thoughts and annoy him.

 _I swear to god why of all things did they have to put music?_ Thought Qrow

This person doesn't go by a name, or any form of identification, wears armour supposedly high tech and foreign and the only thing Qrow understood from his conversation was that she was someone to be on the lookout for which is by Qrows terms should be an award by itself. But to be able to attract Grimm all by herself and the attention of Atlas would be something Qrow could get behind as long as it doesn't come to the point where a connection can be made.

The elevator slowly came to a stop at the bottom floor. The CCT system. Remnants only way of communication between kingdoms. Qrow wasn't surprised it was also housed in a place that Ozpin would easily have access to. It sometimes bothered Qrow the things that Ozpin could get away with. He wasn't surprised if he was capable of getting people to forget things and play it off like some sort of event the kingdom was doing. If only he was able to forget things that easily. As the door of the elevators slowly opened they came to a halt just halfway through.

"fucking hell" he muttered under his breath.

A security guard stationed next to the elevator looked over and peered through the gap.

"Oh well this is certainly unexpected. Need a hand?" he said stoically.

"No, I'm good, don't worry about it." Answered Qrow.

Qrow slowly crammed his way through the tight gap, the sword on his back slowly scraping the sides of the door creating a piercing screech as he made his way through.

"Apologies sir we will make sure to call in maintenance to take a look at it." Said the security guard still with his stoic voice.

"Don't bother" said Qrow continuing to walk through the rows of computers leaving the guard with a mild confused expression on his face.

The elevator door sliding open completely as he left the building.

The sun radiated heat across Qrows face as he walked down the stairs that lead to the tower. People walked across from him going about their business. Mostly students trying to get from one class to another. It was any other day. Qrow stopped for a moment when he spotted a red streak coming towards him at high speeds. Before he knew it a girl wearing mostly black and red highlights appeared. Rose petals showered around her as she grabbed a hold of Qrow's arms spinning him around.

"OMG UNCLE QROW! HOWSITGOINGITSSOGREATTOSEEYOUUUUU!" she said with the biggest cutest smile he's ever witnessed.

"Slow down there kiddo, you might just tear my arm off. How's school?" asked Qrow in a melodic cheery manner.

The girl tilted her head and with a guilty expression uttered "Eh."

From Qrows eyes he spotted a trio of other people running quickly towards him.

"Ruby you can't just run off like that!" said a girl with white hair and an angry demanding expression.

"Oh hey Uncle Qrow, hows it been" said the girl with blonde hair.

"Guys can we not do this now." said another girl with black shortly coming up from behind them. Her face seemed to be sporting a sunken expression.

"Hey Yang and who's the rest." Asked Qrow.

"Oh they are my teammates Blake and Weiss." Said Ruby cheerily.

"Weiss eh, so you're the ice queens sister. Certainly interesting." Said Qrow

"Wait you guys know each other." Said Weiss surprised that someone with likes of Qrow could possibly know someone as dignified as Winter.

"Eh I guess you would call us 'friends' " said Qrow sarcastically.

"UNCLE QROW ARE YOU HERE FOR THE HUNTSMAN MEETING?!" exclaimed Ruby

"The huntsman what now?" asked Qrow

"APPARENTLY A SUPER-DUPER AWESOME FAMOUS HUNTRESS FROM NOWHERE WILL BE COMING TO BEACON FOR A VAGUELY UNDECIPHERED AMOUNT OF TIME!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Ruby, it says that she will only be here for a week" corrected Weiss.

"If it serves right, she might give us advice for defeating Grimm or maybe even overlook some of the things we do" said Blake.

"It would be pretty awesome to get to do something with her." said Yang.

"Highly unlikely she probably has bunch of missions of her own to take care of considering her status. Id be surprised if she would do anything other than give out a speech." Said Weiss.

"I hope to at least get an autograph from her while she's here." Said Ruby.

"Hey guys we should be heading to the Amphitheatre soon. I want to get good seats" said Blake checking her scroll.

"Oh your right lets go people." Said Yang starting to stomp off along with Weiss and Blake.

"You are coming right, Qrow?" said Ruby still holding on to his arm.

"Eh, I'll see if I got the time." Answered Qrow.

Ruby let go of Qrow's arms and proceeded to run off after her teammates.

"Wait guys, wait for me." She shouted.

Qrow smiled as he saw her niece quickly running after her teammates. He felt nostalgia seeing them walk away.

 _Reminds me of how we used to be, don't they?_ He thought looking at the sky.

He let out a big sigh and walked towards Beacon Academy.

 _God dammit it Ozpin._


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait everyone, college and stuff. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 **Slayer's Room**

The Slayer sat unmoving, rhythmically tapping her fingers across the wooden floor before hearing a knock on the door. The door slowly creaked open to show none other than Glynda Goodwitch standing at the entrance. The Slayer stood up and looked straight into her bright green eyes.

Glynda adjusted her glasses.

"It's time for your 'debut'. Follow me."

 **Amphitheatre**

Ozpin stood at the center of the stage, looking confidently and across the multitude of students who will soon take part in protecting the future of Remnant. The bleachers were filled to the brim with students who were waiting anxiously to meet a 'famous huntress'. The sounds of constant chatter from the students echoed through the Amphitheatre. Ozpin took a deep breath and the lights dimmed. The Amphitheatre suddenly became silent. A spotlight came upon him. Ozpin while he couldn't see the students faces in the dimmed lighting, he senses excitement coming out of them. Hoping that by the end of this they would still stay excited.

"Greetings and Salutations everyone. It doesn't surprise me the events that generate full seating here at the Amphitheatre. Trust me, I only went to the ones that gave me extra credit."

The students let out a collective chuckle.

"However, we all know the reason we are all sitting here today at this academy. It's not just to see some person show off some cool tricks or some amazing idea that never once crossed your mind. We are all sitting here because of the events that led us up to this point. We felt a calling, we felt a sense of duty, we all came here for sole reason that we could no longer fight for ourselves but instead to fight for the lives of everyone you see around you. Some were inspired the actions of the others or others sought for the power to protect those they hold most dear. We all gather today to honor that with someone who goes above and beyond to make sure our livelihoods are protected. Give a round of applause to the **GRIMM SLAYER!** " Ozpin felt a shudder go down his spine as he said. _I'm going to need a better name_. He thought.

From behind Ozpin a gate disguised as part of the wall made its way down.

From the other side stood the Slayer and Glynda watching as the gate made its way. Rays of light slowly lit the dark corridor that led to the back door of the Amphitheatre. The Slayers visor adjusted itself to the change in brightness. As the gate came to stop the Slayer stood still in the corridor. The sounds of everyone clapping roared through the corridor.

"Well what are you waiting for, start walking." Said Glynda motioning to the Slayer to the opening that was created before him.

The Slayer proceeded to walk towards the opening and into the stage her heavy footsteps making a stomp each time her foot pressed against the floor. As she stood out in the open the applause seemed to get much louder.

"Oh" said Blake

"My" exclaimed Yang

"God!" exclaimed Weiss

"OMG SHELOOKS SO COOOOOL!" shouted Ruby from the bleachers.

"That is definitely not what I had in mind. How does she move in that? It seems so unconventional" said Weiss.

"What are you talking about?! She's like that one character from Super Battle Warriors 4! Oh, you guys don't think she'll have weapons built in to her suit right? That'll be sick" exclaimed Ruby

From another side of the Amphitheatre sat a girl with a female fatale look, black hair covering her left amber colored eyes. Cinder.

"Bingo" she said smiling.

"You mean to tell me that this is person we are looking for. Looks like every action hero ever made." Said the person beside her. Slick back grey hair, grey eyes.

"Well Mercury it's not like we were given a description to begin with. Besides look" Said a girl to the other side of Cinder. Dark skin, green hair and eyes. Emerald.

She pointed to something in Cinders hand. Cinder had taken out a small bottle filled with a black gooey substance. It was thrashing violently within the bottle causing it mildly vibrate in Cinders hands.

"She is definitely the one we are looking." Said Cinder putting away the bottle.

Before the Slayer was what appeared to be a type of arena. She stood upon a little stage that raised above the concrete floor. The walls made up of what could be marble etched with intricate designs patterned across the wall. Above the walls was an ocean of people in dark brownish clothing sitting in bleachers staring and clapping at her. A few feet to the left stood Ozpin, composed as ever with his indestructible optimism.

The attention welcomed the Slayer for fear was best inflicted with the most eyes present.

As the clapping slowly died down Ozpin led out a few coughs into the microphone.

"The warm welcome is certainly appreciated, however, due to a few time constraints I'm afraid we won't be able to hear a speech from our esteemed huntress. However, we will cut to the chase with a special announcement. One randomly selected team will also have the opportunity to go on a mission with the Grimm Slayer next week for your assignments."

Tension and excitement swept through the Amphitheatre

"And on another note. Throughout the entirety of her stay at Beacon she will entertain any student who has trained hard enough into a duel. And if that student should succeed in the battle, I will personally grant that student graduated from Beacon Academy. Starting this instant"

The Amphitheatre suddenly got silent. Whispers were heard from the bleachers. The Slayer almost by instinct tense up her shoulders. She quickly scanned the people sitting around the bleachers. To her surprise noticed that every student sitting in those bleachers were along the young side. She looked again more closely and focused her attention on one particular student who seemed to be younger than the rest.

" **Based on facial recognition I have determined that is Ruby Rose, age 15.** " said VEGA

The Slayer looked over to Ozpin who returned her gaze with a pleasant smile.

" **It would appear the fighting force of this world is younger than our average** " VEGA added.

"He's not being serious right?" said Weiss

"Gee I wonder who's dumb enough go against a trained huntress. It would certainly be hilarious to see someone get whooped by her" said Yang.

A few rows behind Ruby and her team sat another team focused on a student next to them.

"What? Don't expect I'm just going to go in there a fight an opponent we don't know about." Exclaimed Pyrrha. Next to her sat the rest of her teammates. Jaune, Nora, and Ren.

"Well, yeah but you are the most experienced one here and well to put it bluntly fairly known. Who knows you might actually have a better shot than any of us." Said Jaune.

"Yeah! Go Pyrrha!" excitedly exclaimed Nora.

"Guys but what happened with knowing your enemies first? Besides there's something off about her. Don't you guys notice that?" said Pyrrha.

"She does have a point. There is something strange about her" said Ren.

"What do you mean something strange? Is it her armor? The fact she's probably to cool for this world?" asked Jaune.

Through Pyrrha and Ren's eyes the pulsating aura that radiated from the Slayer kept their attention. Almost drawing them in.

From the podium Ozpin examined the students who sat across the bleachers. Before settling on one particular student tapping his foot on the back of a girl with large brown bunny ears who clearly felt bothered by his presence.

"Cardin … forgive me for cherry picking but I cant help but recall the hours you and your team spent training together. I must say I'm proud of your progress. Now you may decline if you choose too but if you'd like I welcome you to show off your work and training against our esteemed guest." Said Ozpin

From across the bleachers all eyes panned toward the student mentioned by Ozpin. Cardin Winchester. Troublemaker of sorts. He stopped tapping his foot. Almost surprised he looked towards his teammates sitting beside him who returned equally blank expressions.

"You want me to go against a professionally trained huntress?" he asked.

"Take it as a training session and remember victory means early graduation for you and your team should you win. It'll also mark you the youngest graduate of Beacon, something which comes with a few accolades on its own. Also, even if you were to lose, you'll be gaining more experience to become closer to beating her." responded Ozpin.

"Well I guess we have no choice then. Come on boys lets show her what we are made of." Exclaimed Cardin towards his teammates. Whom led out a collective battle-cry.

The Slayer wondered about the mess the she got herself in but at the same time an excuse to bash something inward was all she wanted.

The stage suddenly vibrated as it slowly descended into the concrete ground. An opening opened underneath Ozpin's podium as it also slowly disappeared into the ground. The Slayer took notice of a blue ring that now surrounded the arena that was just created before her. Above her a floating blue holographic screen appeared with a portrait image of the team members she was about to crush and to the side a blank image with a question mark whom she assumed was her.

" **Carding Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. Team CRDL or Cardinal. Most battle reports about them suggest they are a heavy attack-based team.** " stated VEGA.

The Slayer looked over to where Ozpin was standing to see him slowly walking off to the back where she came from standing next to Glynda Goodwitch. She noticed her speak something to Ozpins ear. Presumably about this whole ordeal.

A couple moments pass, in front of her a opening appeared. The team slowly walked out decked out in their battle gear. The group basked the in the showers of applauses and cheers the students were handing out. She looked back to Ozpin who returned her gaze with a smirk.

The boy leading the group, Cardin, wore chest plate with a bird imprinted along the chest above his uniform. He seemed tall compared to his teammates with orange hair and a "better than the rest" look on his face. His other teammate Russel Thrush didn't have much to go on. He sported a light green mohawk and wore a green hoodie and bracers and a spiked shoulder guard. Dove Bronzewing, who walked next to Russel had a similar armor set as Cardin however it was colored brown most likely made out of leather. Dove sported a light brown combed hair and with a noticeable squint walked composed. Sky Lark, the last member of team CRDL, with combed back dark grey hair, and also a similar set to that of Cardin walked next to him.

The Slayer just watched as they made their way to the center of the arena holding their scrolls tapping away. The sounds of broken pieces of concrete were heard as metal boxes flew into the ground around them. Leaving 4 holes in the ceiling. From one of them perched a crow looking intently at the arena.

" **To your left** " said VEGA.

The Slayer shifted her body to the right as a metal box crashed right next to her shooting out dust from concrete.

"Oops my bad, wrong coordinates" said Cardin cockishly.

The Slayer gazed at the Cardin as he walked toward the metal box. It popped opened to reveal a mace stashed inside. In the center of it was a colored flask. Cardin grabbed the mace and swung around in the air in front of the Slayer who didn't even move an inch.

"I hope you're ready." Said Cardin with a smirk as he looked into the Slayers visors. His reflection staring back at him. "hmph your helmet seems like a great mirror to pick food out of my teeth"

"Cardin, you ready!?" shouted Dove.

"Hell, yeah I'm ready". As Cardin walked back confidently with his mace perched in his shoulders.

The Slayer looked towards the other teammates all of which were sporting different kinds of melee weaponry. Russel wielded dual daggers, Dove wielded a sword, while Sky had an axe in his hands.

"I assume everyone is ready?" asked Ozpin who made it sound like some sort of game show. The cheers from the students almost drowned Ozpin words as the blue holographic display, displayed numbers as they began to count down. Ozpin moved back towards Glynda as she stood at the back entrance in which they came.

"This is going to end badly isn't it?" asked Glynda whose words were filled with concern.

"Have a little faith" smiled Ozpin.

 **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

The buzzer went off signaling the start of battle. Right from the get-go team CRDL sprint in a single file formation. The Slayer pulled her double barrel shotgun seemingly from nowhere and aimed directly at the charging group of people.

*Click*

*Click* *Click*

No boom or explosion came out of the barrels of her weapon as she pressed the trigger. The Slayer breathed heavily as the realization came upon her that she never received the chance re stock on ammunition. Cardin, who led the group, gave a slight chuckle.

 _Dumbass_ he thought.

The Slayer moved the shotgun to her left hand as she summoned the EMG Pistol, a reliable weapon when needed.

From the stands Ruby and her friends watched as the Slayer pulled out weapons from thin air.

"Whoa how is she doing that!" shouted Yang

"That most definitely has to be her semblance, how else would she do that." added Weiss

The Slayer pointed her pistol to the incoming group and began firing its blue gel like shots. Team CRDL split up into two groups as they easily evaded the Slayers shots as they began to close in on the Slayer. The Slayer pulled the trigger and held it for a split second. The underside of the pistol gave out into two arrays which started charge up the argent bullet inside. The Slayer let go of the trigger and watched how the overcharged bullet flew towards Cardin and Dove who ran behind him, dissipate as it made contact into Dove's chest as Cardin quickly moved out the way leaving Dove to tank it. The bullet being super charged made Dove lose his momentum as he gets stumbled backwards falling on his feet.

Cardin and his team quickly took note of the charged bullet. Dove quickly got up to catch up with his teammates as he looked towards the screen and notice his aura bar depleted by a little.

 _Dammit_ he muttered as he ran.

Cardin became the first to run up to the Slayer as he swung his mace upwards towards his helmet. The Slayer moved a step backwards and noticed the arch of his swing leave his body wide open. She put out her weapons and arched forward for a grab if it wasn't for the large axe that came crushing right in front of her powerful enough to leave a noticeable crater on the arena floors. The Slayer jumped back a and glanced towards Ozpin who smiled as he adjusted his glass leaving the Slayer open to an attack from Russel who toward his left side swung his daggers to getting a good slice on his arm as the Slayer dodged Russel's other dagger. The Slayer noticed that she was a good few feet from the arena edge. The Slayer focused, if it wasn't for the bullet, she wouldn't have the time to react to Doves sword as it came lunging straight it. The Slayer shifted to the left as she gripped a hold of Doves neck and prepared to throw him right over the edge. However, something prevented her from doing, prevented her from instantly ending her enemy. She proceeded to throw Dove one handedly back into the center of the arena as something from deep inside the Slayer told her to have a little fun. She smirked. The Slayer walked a few more feet deeper into the arena and stood still as the rest of team CRDL switched tactics as they ran weaving through each other as they prepared to swing their weapons at her.

Cardin swung sideways, Russel came from up top and Sky swung for the legs. As though with light foot work, the Slayer quickly moved back, shifted sideways, and plunged her foot onto Sky's axe embedding it into the ground. She grabbed Sky by the arms and swung him towards his teammates sending them back towards Dove whose just getting up. The Slayer walked a few feet towards them.

Cardin was slowly getting irritated for being launched around like toys.

"We are just warming up!" he muttered. The four of them ran again at the Slayer. Cardin ran and swung his mace down ward in which the Slayer responded by shifting side ways leaving her back open for Russel to slice side ways in which the Slayer quickly spun around him preparing a fist when she spotted a sword swung towards her sides which made her jump back. As Sky suddenly ran to her. The Slayer by reflex threw a punch in his direction in which he slid under her legs and grabbed his axe. Cardin took the chance to swing his mace at her. The Slayer jumped over his axe. As she did, she noticed Sky already swinging his axe to get her mid air. The Slayer smirked as she launched the thrusters in her boots to flip over his axe. Sky watched slowly as his axe barely touched the Slayer and into Cardins body. The holographic display showed Cardin's aura bar get depleted by a noticeable chunk as he is beaten to the ground.

"Sorry Cardin I didn't mean to its that… " blurted Sky trying to explain his actions.

"Beat it Sky we'll talk about it later" retaliated Cardin.

The Slayer landed behind Sky and winded her arm backwards to launch and meaty punch into his back. As her fist made contact into Sky's back the Slayer felt as though her fists were punching through a thin layer of glass that was placed right where she was about to punch. Sky's back arched backwards as the Slayer slowly felt the thin layer of glass crack. Sky's body was launched toward the other end of the arena.

Gasps echoed the arena as they saw Sky's aura bar go down by almost half.

"One punch!?" screamed Jaune.

"There just no way that's possible." Shouted Weiss

"That must have been the punch of the century!" exclaimed Nora.

Ren and Pyrrah looked intently at the Slayer's actions trying to analyze what just happened.

"This isn't going to be looking good for them." Said Blake almost speechless.

Ruby stood watching intently with excitement unable to say anything.

To the Slayer the people she was fighting against didn't seem that different from the demons that she was so used to fighting. Cardin and Sky resembled that of Barons and Hell Knights while Russel worked more like Imp just as Dove.

Team CRDL quickly rallied and proceeded to surround the Slayer. As on queue all of them started to attack the Slayer. They all sent a barrage of attacks directed at the green tank with outstanding teamwork leaving no blind spot for a counterattack. But the Slayer moved in and out of the way of their weapons, weaving around them like a cat. Whenever their weapons were about to make contact the Slayer would move himself out of the way.

From the stands team Ren and Pyrrah were carefully studying the Slayers movements.

"Doesn't matter how else you put it but its not possible to be nimble in such big armor?" asked Ren

"It seems as though the armor is made for flexibility without hindering its defense. Its also possible to say that its there to augment her movements." responded Pyrrah

"WAIT! YOU MEAN SHE WEARING A POWER SUIT?!" quickly blurted Jaune.

"It's a valid theory" calmly said Ren as he looked towards the battle.

Back to the arena the Slayer toyed with her foes. Dodging, weaving, blocking if she ever wanted. They had a teamwork going on, but their attacks and movements were the same. She might have been taken by surprise at the start but the more it went on the more it felt as though she were fighting slightly better-looking demons, though unlike them they don't resort to bringing a bigger or more powerful demon whenever they wanted. However, to the battle-hardened Slayer who's fought for eons. She forgot that people had the ability to adapt.

Team CRDL regrouped once more. Cardin looked towards each of his teammates whom returned a smirk which prompted him to return a smile.

"Switch!" he shouted.

His team ran again in the same position as they started the battle. The Slayer prepared herself to move again smiling as the prospect of something different fired her up. Cardin came up first and prepared to swing, the Slayer responded by preparing to dodge to the side when suddenly she saw Dove running right from behind and delivering a shoulder tackle shoving the Slayer a few feet back and prepared to deliver a few slices with his sword. The Slayer proceeded to tank his sword attacks only to be hit with one big powerful swing into her torso turning her body sideways to see Russel jumping into her to which the she crossed her arms expecting him to dropkick her again only for him to throw his daggers in the air and falling a few short enough for him to slide through the Slayers feet. Russel proceeded to climb unto the Slayers back grabbing the daggers and delivering powerful blunt attacks with the underside of his daggers into the her helmet. The Slayer quickly grabbed Russel by the head and proceeded to smash him to ground. Once again feeling the thin layer of glass between him and the concrete floor.

The audience winced in unison as another huge portion of Russel aura got depleted.

The Slayer turned around to see Sky arcing his body for another swing of his axe and swung wide before the Slayer could jump out of the way successfully and caught her leg with the underside of the axe pulling her closer and delivering a quick headbutt. The Slayer caught of guard by the sudden change of attack speed and power she didn't notice the flurry of axe attacks coming at her. Sky using the momentum of his attacks to change the handling of his axe allowed him to strike faster but less powerfully.

A strike to her shoulders, torso, and then her legs. The speed of his attacks wasn't allowing her much room for counter until Sky's axe got a hold of her head and spun her around till her around till, she has face to face with Cardin. The Slayer noticed the red container glowing in Cardin's mace as he quickly swung it at her leg unleashing an explosion upon contact forcing the Slayer down on one knee. Then the other leg again with another explosion. It was at that point in which Cardin's mace glowed a bright red as swung it upwards towards the Slayers chin.

" **Oh dear"** said VEGA as the resulting explosion launched the Sayers helmet right off her head.

The huge explosion that came from Cardin's mace had been devasting to any sort of grimm. Gaps and silence swept through the audience as they waited for the smoke to settle down in the arena. For Glynda she grew tense as the Slayers helmet flew a few meters into the air and landed a few feet from her. Despite her opinions of the Slayer even she had to admit that someone with no discernable aura would be… critical … after a hit like that. She looked into the helmets opening. Empty. A sigh of relief came from her, but it wasn't over yet. The smoke settled down and the students remained silent as they gawked at the woman behind the helmet. The woman with short grey hair who appeared to be no older if not a year or two older.

"Oh my… she could be a second or third year at most! Incredible!" said Ruby who through her innocent mind didn't see the much bigger picture.

The rest of her team still gazed at the woman who without aura survived such an attack with as much as a scratch. They all stared; uneasiness made its way through them as they gazed upon her glowing red eyes. Piercing as though they saw through them.

Ozpin stood still. Eyes wide open. His jaw hanged as he the sight shocked through him as though his greatest nightmare formed before him. He quickly turned to leave. Glynda was stunned. It was the first time she saw Ozpin like this.

"End the match!" Ozpin demanded as he quickly walked out.

"Wait what." Glynda said almost starting to panic at his request.

"Now!" Ozpin shouted.

Glynda still stunned looked back into the arena.

Cardin took a few steps backs as he felt uneasy to looked into the Slayers eyes. Brighter than that of a grimm and murderous. What's more is that ... she smiled … after an attack like that she smiled from an ear to the other. The Slayer stood up. Cracked her head a few times.

 _Let's end this_ she thought.

Dove came from her side and swung again. The Slayer grabbed his sword without looking and yanked it towards her bringing Dove along with it. The Slayer quickly grab Dove's head and bashed him into the ground before kicking him through the thin layer of glass and into his armor denting it easily before seeing his body launched through the ground and out into the arena walls. Russel came from behind and before he knew it. A fist flew through his aura and into his chin effectively knocking him out as his body spun in the air landed in the ground. Sky made a wide powerful swing at her only for it make sparks against the Slayers armor as she stood unmoving to his axe.

"huh what-" he managed to say before the Slayer pick him up by the neck and punched him in the face through his aura. His body barely flinched after being punch as he slumped to ground as the Slayer let him go.

Cardin watched how easily all his teammates got eliminated. Through nothing but a few punches and they were out. Cardin's hands started to shake a little. He gathered up whatever courage he had and made a charge right at her. He started throwing explosive swings everywhere as the Slayer easily dodged them all.

She was going to take a sweet time with him.

Cardin's mistake was make a wide swing at the Slayer which left his side open. The Slayer swept her feet into Cardin's legs forcing him into the air before the Slayer sent a meaty punch into Cardins stomach easily breaking through his aura an denting his chestplate. Cardin fell hard into the concrete bouncing back up enough for the Slayer the grab unto his legs and arcing his body into the concrete creating a crater. Cardin could hardly breath as the air in his lungs were suddenly shot out. Cardin looked barely conscious at the Slayer and his eyes widened to see not the face of another human being but the face of person who has gone completely feral. Her eyes glowed even deeper as the area around her left eye suddenly began to show a mark of what appeared to be a T.

"huuh… hwuaah … JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU" he screamed

Glynda just sprang into action running into the arena.

"EVERYONE THE BATTLES OVER, LEAVE IMMEDITALY" she shouted at the students.

The Slayer leaned over him grabbing both of his arms and squeezed.

"STOP WHAT YOURE DOING! I SAID STOP." She shouted as she ran into the arena. Glyphs started to appear around the arena and the Slayer.

The lights in the Amphitheatre shut off as the sound of a crack echoed through the arena.

Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby sat still in their seats amidst the darkness of the arena. Through the small slits of light from the holes in the ceilings thanks to the locker system. Yang looked over to Ruby and quickly noticed that she was no longer smiling excitedly, but rather she looked uneasy. Her sister instincts kicked in and proceeded to place an arm around Ruby.

"huh what just happened? You don't think it she…" she asked with a concerned tone in her.

"Nah don't worry about it sis. Glynda probably misplaced a piece concrete trying to fix the arena like what with what she pulled off with the cafeteria." Responded Yang giving a reassuring smile to Ruby as she pondered over the huntress that visited who just went ahead and attacked an already defeated classmate. Almost by instinct she assigned the huntress a red flag to be aware of her.

"Huuuh, I guess that could be it. They will be fine right?" Ruby continued to ask.

"Yeah, besides they are meat heads they could take punches for eternity and not feel a thing…you know what let's head to the cafeteria, anyone else hungry?" asked Yang as she and Ruby got up from their seats.

Weiss looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"There are other things that could go with meatheads but whatever, I don't think I'll be taking too kindly with this huntress." Asserted Weiss.

Blake and Weiss clearly knew what happened and were pretty sure a good percentage of the academy as well. Blake had the clearest view as her cat eyes allowed her to see through the darkness the huntress shattering Cardin's arms without a second thought.

They proceeded to leave the arena quietly with the other students.

 **Ozpins Office**

Ozpin slowly walked into his office throwing whatever thoughts he had outside. His office room was dark, except the lightly lit path that came from the lights outside the office which led to his computer.

"Why, why, why now, there should still be time! Or … was I hoping for more…" he contemplated.

He walked towards his computer. The computer screen flashed on his face as he continued to scroll through files in his computer until he found the codex provided by VEGA. Ozpin took a deep breath and opened up cabinet from his desk. From it he pulled out a strange looking bronze circle. It bathed in dust from years of being tucked in to never see the light of day. On the edges it had etched carvings of different symbols. Lines were carved which led towards the center that housed a red crystal embedded in it. Ozpin stared at it before hovering his hand above the red crystal. The crystal began to glow a feint red and slowly grew more intense before setting on an intensity. Two hands that previously stopped moving began to rotate counterclockwise from each other before one of them settled on the top symbol and the other just three symbols short.

Ozpins expression darkened.

"So is there any particular reason you left in hurry today?" said a raspy voice from the door. Qrow. Ozpin quickly put the strange object back into the cabinet.

"Oh you know last minute duties as headmaster. I have important emails to send you know." Ozpin responded.

"Here … in the dark? Gosh Ozpin who would've guessed you could get so gloomy. Do these emails have to do with your new friend?" Qrow pushed further.

"No, nonsense…" Ozpins expression suddenly changed, he smirked "In fact I might found something that will help our situation greatly." He said.

"Ozpin cut the crap, you clearly saw something you weren't expecting; if this is truly going to help us then I expect to know this information." Qrow demanded. Ozpins expression became serious. Which is something that rarely seemed to happen and when it did it was definitely something to take to heart.

Ozpin walked towards Qrow till he was right at his side.

"While I can't disclose much yet, I'm changing your assignment. From now on make sure she stays clear from the maidens until further notice." Ozpin whispered into Qrows ears.

* * *

While it may seem weird the way that the fight happened, it does become important much later down the line. I promise


	10. Chapter 10

**Kinda of a short one today sorry lol, its been like too long i guess**

* * *

 **(1 Day Ago)**

 **(General Ironwood's Office)**

"Excuse me General, when we asked for a report on the Grimm Spike, we detected we expected a detailed report on your teams findings but instead what you decide to present to us is … is what … Remnants next block buster hit?" said Edward Rouge, 3rd Seat of the Atlas Council. "Demons, Strange markings, a super soldier not native to remnant? As much as Atlas likes to keep some projects from the public eye it is no invitation to use them in such an 'entertaining' fashion. But I suppose the rest of the evidence backs some of it.".

"Gentlemen I assure you while this may seem child play, there is a possibility of a threat. I'm not suggesting we tackle it down immediately. But instead to take a precaution. For all we know it's possible the threat to come from 'the Slayer'" Ironwood said while putting up quotation marks. "The woman in question has already proven to attract Grimm and proved hostile to anyone who show even the minimal signs of hostility."

"A potential threat no matter how small or 'childs plays' it might be we must still put it under investigation even one that can affect the whole world" said Hailey Maron, 5th seat of the Atlas Council.

"As much as we all try to provide safety and security to Remnant there is much too little evidence to support the majority of this report." retaliated Edward.

"And this 'Slayer'? What is her current location?" asked Thomas Plains 4th seat of the Atlas Council.

"She currently resides in Beacon Academy under Ozpins surveillance for 'rehabilitation'" responded Ironwood.

"You mean to tell us that you left a potentially foreign and hostile super soldier under the surveillance of a madman?" said Thomas

"Great…This is just perfect…" anger emanated from Edwards voice. "Ironwood as much as we respect your standing and your relationships to the other kingdoms, we can't continue to lose valuable information to the likes of Ozpin even if should this prove to as big as you describe it to be. Prepare some troops we are going to neutralize and retrieve her immediately."

"No need, a person like her is sure to bring trouble that would warrant us to neutralize her and be placed under our jurisdiction." confidently said Ironwood.

"Is that so? The sooner the better they say" added Hailey. "Well we can't force our will onto other kingdoms so we must wait until the situation arises and while that's going on there are other things that must be discussed."

"Right, after further investigation on the crew that was sent to investigate the spike in Grimm activity, they reported feeling an energy being emitted from this mark. They claimed it was though they felt a presence, something they haven't felt before, attaching to them but at the same time something they needed to avoid." Edward read from the report in his hands.

General Ironwood fell silent as he remembered the feeling of what he could only describe as nothing but pure malice emanating from it and yet he wasn't there. He could only imagine what it felt like if he stood centimeters from it.

"The report should state that the energy emitted from it had dissipated as the mark had vanished and no way to detect or trace it is possible." Ironwood commented perhaps knowing that the Slayer could probably recreate it.

" **I believe its best that I explain. The energy they felt was most likely Argent Energy or dubbed Hell Energy by the researchers at UAC facility.** " Said VEGA inserting itself as a blank icon into the group call.

"You just inserted yourself…" gasped Hailey "on a secure and protected channel on a private network."

" **Greetings I am VEGA a** **sentient artificial intelligence system designed by Samuel Hayden of the Union Aerospace Corporation to run the Mars facility.** "

"This … is …. the AI that had downloaded itself into my scroll" said Ironwood lowering his head in embarrassment.

"So, it's true… the powerful AI that is being housed in the Slayers suit." gasped Hailey in surprise.

Everyone was stunned at how easy the AI forced itself into their call. General Ironwood despite seeing its capabilities a few times was still surprised at how easy the AI got through their security.

"Excuse me, did you just say Hell Energy?" asked Thomas.

" **Allow me to explain, our planet Earth faced an energy crisis up until we discovered this energy during an expedition to Mars, this energy while not contained can become attractive to those who become exposed to it, while harmless in small doses, long periods of exposure or exposure in big quantities can prove more fatal. Attaching itself to its host and converting the host into a slave of the forces of Hell. While its uses proved beneficial to humankind, the aftereffects can lead to destructive events."** Stated VEGA.

"Sorry but Hell as in… like actual Hell?" asked Thomas.

" **Yes…** " stated VEGA

"Grimmshit, why should we be listening to you, some rouge AI that just knows how to get into places. We are capable with shutting you down if we need to **.** " Edward hammered his fists down on his table denoted by his holographic display of himself.

" **Your concerns are very much understandable, but more information is in the codex that I have given to General Ironwood. Please understand my intentions are merely for the benefit and survival of humanity. What you guys will be dealing with are force like no other."**

"I believe you have forgotten whom you are talking to … " said Edward with a stern tone in his voice "The Atlas army is the greatest the world has ever seen, whatever this Demon Force, Mars, Earth balony you keep spouting … they wouldn't be able to make a dent into our numbers"

" **And so the mighty have fallen.** "

"Pardon me?!" Edward was shocked by his response

" **Numbers are the least of your problems. Demons aren't known to fight a war head on. They influence people to then spread their word to others. After a certain number of followers … preparations are made to allow them entry in which they will proceed to weaken out the enemy in preparation for the global level invasion. Atlas won't know it's being invaded until its too late. However, whith the absorption of our world, there's no telling if such preparation will be necessary.** "

From their screens a notification popped up.

 _Downloading DSC-475930_

 _Downloading DSC-834501_

 _Downloading DSC-002745_

"What is this? What are you sending us." Asked Hailey

" **While there isn't much I have available since most of my data was destroyed on Mars. But what I have sent are the security programs with protocols to be installed. These should help Atlas and the rest of Remnant become much better prepared should the threat arise. The rest of what can I offer is within the codex that I had sent General Ironwood. I suggest you give a thorough read. And now a friendly quote '** **An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again, but one which crumbles from within, is dead forever** **'.** "

With a beep VEGA's icon was gone from the computer. The present members of the Atlas Council remained silenced before Thomas poured his thoughts on the matter.

"I … I believe that this is a matter that is worth putting our effort in" he said as calmly as he could.

"This is just utter nonsense! There is no way the Atlas military will fall under the hands of beast, Grimm, Demons whatever. I suggest we cross examine this data with this so-called Slayer immediately!" Edward stopped and paused for a moment. "And someone get me a specialist, we must check if theres any potential data that might have been taken or scanned during his brief visit." Angrily said Edward.

Before any one else could say a word General Ironwood spoke up, "I believe it is within our best interest to remain calm about the subject matter. We still don't have a full picture of what VEGA has said. There's still a lot to investigate, and I must agree that the Slayer will be our best bet for more information. For now I will be sending you guys the codex he sent me previously."

"I have sent the files he sent us for analisis at our lab" added Hailey.

"Good, now before we tackle this subject once again, is there anything else that needs to be reported?" calmly asked Ironwood

It was certain that after what VEGA had told them it was hard to keep calm. A threat that seemed so surreal and yet real was almost outstanding. It was more than likely that it would have been discarded as false threats. But VEGA didn't bother to show proof, he was merely a messenger, a messenger that sent us a warning. Theres no way to check for something that is according to VEGA in Hell. Its like he is counting on us to no believe him and learn the hard way. The only thing we have is the Slayer and this Codex. What he is certain is that this will involve a lot more meetings with the other council members.

General Ironwood looked toward his scroll. Everything seemed to be in perfect condition. No traces of VEGA at all. Not that he noticed anything different when he had previously downloaded himself into his scroll. The thought that VEGA might have deleted himself after the conversation wasn't entirely out their but maybe he decided that its best that he contacts them when necessary.

"To add, there's been an increase of reports of disappearances throughout Atlas …" said Thomas

( **Interrogation Room** )

 **(Present time)**

The Slayer was once again caged in the room designed to supposedly keep her in. This time there were no researchers, no people analyzing her every move though the cameras were most likely recording. The labs leading to the room were closed and darkened with no one needing to use them. In the room standing on the other side of the metal table was Glynda Goodwitch. The furious expression in her face made it seem she was about to snap at the Slayer at any moment. She was hitting her crop on her hand in rhythm to keep her from doing anything other than watch the Slayer.

Time moved slowly as an eternity passed before Ozpin himself entered the room and in a second Glynda just couldn't contain the anger in her any longer.

"JUST WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!? I HAD MY DOUBTS BUT THIS COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN ANY WORSE THAN I THOUGHT IT DID!" she was basically screaming in Ozpins face.

"Ok, calm down it was a small miscalculation on my part…"

"MISCALCULATION?! There also no telling when word will go out that the 'Grimm Slayer' out right attack an unarmed and defeated STUDENT in front of the whole academy! You should be glad that she didn't do more than just break a few arms and a few noses and not counting the resulting concussions. Its already bad enough that we have to keep her as a 'guest' here. You have no idea what that will do to our reputation and much less what help did that do to her. So much for getting in touch with students." Glynda complained and rambled to Ozpin as the Slayer looked toward the open door that let her out. She couldn't care less about this conversation. She needed out. She needed to see if the demons were or worse already here.

The Slayer walked toward the door near Ozpin as he was trying to mitigate Glynda's fury of today's events. Now everyone's on damage control.

"YOU! Where do you think you're going." Shouted Glynda at the Slayer.

Slayer placed her hands on the doorknob and turned it open only to be found with a purple glyph on her arm. The Slayer towering Glynda turned to give her a glance and tried to continue walking through the door only to be felt her arm being pulled away.

"We aren't done with you yet!" she stated.

The Slayer could feel her blood starting to boil as Glynda used her semblance to keep her under her grasp. The Slayer pulled a bit harder on her arm only to feel it being yanked back again. Her blood boiled harder this time. Bloodlust seeped through her armor. Ozpin quickly noticed that the Slayer was clenching her fist and placed himself more in between the two. The energy that the Slayer was giving off was very much familiar to Ozpin. That much he needed to confirm his suspicions. A sadness went through him and a need to distance himself.

"Lets not create regretful decisions tonight. We can't keep her lock away for good. Maybe she might need a breather, to see the world. A change of pace perhaps." He said.

"And look where that got us. James was probably right about all this" She retaliated. Glynda was about to let her emotions pour into her words. "With all that we don't know about her there's no telling what she might 'accidentally' do to the people around her. She needs …"

"A second chance. Don't worry I got that all covered." Interrupted Ozpin giving that overconfident smile like he was won this argument.

"NO OZPIN, if the codex is anything to go by the only thing that prevents her from finishing us off is that fact that we aren't 'Demons' and that's the only sympathy we get. She doesn't care for the additional damage she inflicts on her foes if it means they won't stand up against her."

"Then we will show her compassion and sympathy for her.".

The glyph on the Slayers arm was gone. Ozpin helped himself to open the door for the Slayer who walked out without a second thought.

Glynda was still outraged. There was just no getting through to him. She clenched her hands on her crop so tightly it bent almost till breaking point.

"Fine I guess we will to do this the hard way." She muttered.

The Slayer walked out of Beacon Tower and noticed the sun has gone down. The area around her seemed fairly empty with a few handfuls of students roaming around. She had no idea where to begin but she needed information. The crossroads in front of her had three smaller streets and the one big street that led out from the academy to which she assumed led to the main city that she saw in the Bullhead with Specialist Winter Schnee.

After walking for a while the Slayer finally came upon the view of the outskirts of Vale. A few buildings made up the horizon as the city began to fill itself in the distance. As the Slayer arrived, she noticed the amount of people that casually walked the streets of Vale without a care in the world. People living their lives without knowing of the much greater threat that would soon be upon them. The Slayer walked by them reminiscing of the corpse that she felt welcomed to wherever she and _they_ went. The citizens of Vale stared at her as she walked by. Some whispered. Others tried to ignore and walk out of her way. It became a weird sensation for the Slayer to be surrounded by people after Eons of being in hell. No longer was she walking around in the deafening silence of the Umbral Plains, or followed by the sounds of crushing bones and gushing blood from her enemies. The new ambient sounds flooded into her helmet distracting her thoughts causing them wander around. Wandering around to places that she's locked away.

After a while to looking for a start the Slayer found herself in a square. In the center of the square was a billboard that contained a map of the surrounding area. The Slayer proceeded to walk towards it and placed her hand on it.

 _Map Downloaded_

Appeared on her helmets Hud. She opened the map as it appeared on her visor in a 3D holographic view of the city that she was in.

" **It would appear that this is a commercial district in Vale** " said VEGA in the same monotone voice that he was programed to speak.

" **There's a weapons and ammo shop the next few streets over** " he added.

The Slayer continued her path towards the weapons shop. As she made her way her the emptiness of the area welcomed her, but it felt unnatural. Especially in what she thought was a thriving country that she had found herself in.

"You know that was quite a fight over at the arena" said a grizzly voice coming from a dark alley way.

The Slayer turned towards where the sound originated. From the dark alley way came out a man with a flask in one hand. He came out with a careless attitude complimented by the careless posture. His red eyes seem to wander all over the Slayer. The Slayer ignored his comment and proceeded to walk away.

He scoffed and looked at his flask, "Sure ignore the ramblings of a drunk man because breaking the bones of kids seems like all the wise decision."

The Slayer payed no mind.

"You know I can tell that you're not from around these parts, I'd guess you would be from Atlas from the look of your armor but then again I don't recall them wearing 'olive green' and why so big you fighting demons or compensating for something?" he chuckled at that last part.

The Slayer turned her head towards the man.

"Oh, is that so…well allow me to tell you all about demons Ms. Grimm Slayer. They are the black monsters you find outside these borders we call Grimm. For someone with your name you seem to be all the familiar with them. Right?"

The Slayer was wasting her time with this person. She continued her path.

"Gee I get it I'm a random stranger coming from dark alleys. Definitely not creepy at all. I hope you know that people have lives here so don't go breaking their bones too." He said finishing what was left of his flask and walking back disappearing into the dark alley way.

" **Argent Energy detected from the alley way** " stated VEGA.

The Slayer took out her argent pistol and darted towards the alley way. Empty. No demons or any sign of the man who talked to her. She stayed for a while staring deep into the alley hoping to find something come out, but nothing came from it.

" **It was for a split second, but it was detected. Like a switch. We should be more careful from now on.** " Explained VEGA.

The Slayer returned her pistol back into the argent pack and moved on. After a while she saw in the distance a small shop that seemed to be in the midst of a renovation. As she made her way closer the huge brass sign on top read "From Dust till Dawn".

" **It would appear we have made arrived at our destination** "

The Slayer noticed an elderly man working outside with a new security system.

"The shop is closing early for now so that I can get this new system up and running. I poured some of my savings on this so that hopefully I won't get robbed like last time. Unless you know what, you want, I can probably help you but if you're looking to browse I suggest coming back tomorrow." He said.

After no response the old man turned around to see a huge hulking person looking right down on him.

"NO please I don't have any more I can spare, please don't hurt me." He said panicking at huge menacing figure above him.

The Slayer took out a single bullet from her assault rifle and handed it to him.

" **We are looking to purchase of course**." Spoke VEGA from the Slayers helmet.


End file.
